Omi's Loving Husband
by basketcases02
Summary: Omi and Youji are forced to play house in order to undertake a new mission. How will Youji's hormones fair in a house full of men and one old lady? Yaoi: YoujiOmi [Complete]
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, and sexual content between males. If any of this bothers you, do not read. Rated R for later chapters.

* * *

Omi's Loving Husband

Youji opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room with lavender walls. He smirked when he felt a naked body pressed against him. It wasn't uncommon for him to wake up in a different room with a pretty girl asleep next to him. He vaguely remembered last night and didn't know who he was in bed with. After a pretty difficult mission he had decided to go get wasted.

"Hey, Sexy," the girl next to him murmured in his ear.

"Hey." Youji paused deciding to leave it at that since he couldn't remember her name. He looked over to assess the woman he had bedded the night before. She was a gorgeous blond with sparkling blue eyes and a nice figure. He wished he could remember last night; by the state of the bed, it looked like it had been wild.

"I can't believe I slept until 3 p.m. but you did really wear me out last night," the woman moaned as she ran a hand over his chest.

"Three!" he yelled, suddenly remembering his shift at the flower shop began at 2:30 "I have to leave." He hurriedly got off the bed and began searching for his clothes.

"Wait, Youji, when will I see you again?"  
"You won't," was all he said as he walked to the door.

"But…" He winced when he heard the pain in her voice. She just didn't understand that it was for her own good not to get involved with him. He never slept with women more than once. He gave them pleasure for one night and that was it. An assassin like him could never really make someone happy. It was always best just to let them move on and find a man who would settle down and give them a family.

"Bye." Youji smiled at the woman before he opened the door.

* * *

"You're late!" Aya scowled from a herd of ogling school girls. 

"Youji, how could you? You know I had soccer practice with the kids today, but I had to call all their parents and cancel. You were supposed to show up at 2:30," Ken spat at him.

"Oh, boys don't fight." One of the girls groping Aya sulked.

"What about Omi?"

"He's at school, so Ken had to cover your shift," Aya snapped pushing the girls hands away from his intimate areas.

"But school's already over."

"He tutors after school. He's been doing that for a month now, and if you paid a little attention to someone besides yourself you would have known that," Ken explained as hegave a customer herflowers.

"I have a good excuse for being late, Ken." He winked at the smaller brunette as he approached him.

"I don't even want to know."

"Oh, yes, you do."

"Youji, that's it! Go deliver the flowers," Aya demanded giving him an icy glare.

"No way. I'm not driving that damn pink thing." Youji never made the deliveries but normally lounged around the shop sweeping the front and having a smoke when Omi wasn't there to bitch at him. The damn brat was always lecturing him on how he was going to die of lung cancer. Didn't Omi know that he was already dead?

"What, do you expect me to do it after you made me miss my practice with the kids?" Ken gnashed his teeth at him.

"No, why doesn't Aya do it?"

"Because, I said you would do it." Aya's cold voice sent a shiver down Youji's spine as he reluctantly approached the pink flower vehicle.

* * *

Youji was in a bad mood when he finally pulled up to the flower shop. His deliveries hadn't gone well. He had been laughed at by a sexy woman and hit on by an older man. Aya would pay for his humiliation; no human should be forced to ride in that thing. 

"Hey, Youji," Omi chirped from the counter. He was quietly counting the money while Aya and Ken closed up the shop. "Have a nice day?"

"I was but now I'm not. How can any of you hold your head up high after driving around in that thing?"

"I don't feel sorry for you. After all you're the one who made me miss practice with the kids!"

"As I told you, Ken, Ken, I had a good reason. You should have seen her; she was a real fox. Blond hair, blue eyes, 5'8, double D's, slender hips, and powerful thighs that kept me going all night. She was the type of woman that would have made you come on the spot, Ken."

"So, what was this goddesses' name?" Ken grinned at him knowing full well he didn't know. Youji simply chose to ignore Ken's challenge and turned to Omi.

"I bet you would like a real women like that instead of all those girls you hang out with, right, Omi?" Youji smirked as he watched the small blond squirm on the counter and blush. He loved making Omi uncomfortable the kid was just too adorable when his face was flushed.

"Youji, stop corrupting him with your perverse conversation. We only need one twisted teammate in the house," Aya growled as he came over towards them. On his way over there was a knock on the door.

"Manx," Ken said as he opened the door and let the stunning red head in.

"Manx!" Youji purred with pleasure, knowing someday he would have her.

"Hello boys, we have a mission." Manx glared at him as she walked towards the basement.

They sat down around the T.V. and Youji made sure he got to sit next to Manx.

"Weiss, we have a mission." Persia's eerie voice rang out filling the room. "Honda is a man assumed to be involved in an underground human slave market. It is your job to find out information on Mr. Honda and any others involved in the operation and bring them to justice. Hunters of the night, deny these evil beasts their tomorrows."

"I thought it was Kriticker's job to do the detective work?" Aya asked as he looked at Manx suspiciously.

"Normally yes, but this one is tricky; we need someone who has detective and assassin skills. That is why you, Youji, will be perfect for this mission. You can investigate Mr. Honda and see who else is involved and you can protect yourself if you are discovered."

"Ok, so how am I supposed to get close to the man? He's retired and heavily gaurded." Youjicommented as he looked at the profile on Mr. And Mrs. Honda. "It sounds like he's a loner and doesn't have many friends."

"We already have that figured out. You see, even though Mr. Honda has removed himself from his family he still wants his fortune to remain in the family. So, he has arranged for his nephew and his newlywed wife to come and stay at his estate for a month. Lucky for us he has never met or seen his nephew and doesn't know that the newlyweds were killed in a car accident two weeks ago. So, Youji, you will pose as his nephew, Yu Honda. Now all we need is his wife, Aya Honda." She said as she looked at the remaining teammates.

"What?" Aya, Ken, and Omi gasped.

"I was thinking you, Omi, would make the best girl. Also you're the most intelligent and that could be needed on this mission.

"Me, why would I make a good girl? I think Aya is much prettier than me and he wouldn't have to memorize a new name since he already goes by Aya."

"Omi," Aya hissed in warning.

"No, I already thought of that; we need someone who looks like a wife not a harlot," Manx replied.

"I do not look like a harlot. I look exotic."

"Yes, Omi would make a great girl. I mean I would look horrible as a girl with my athletic body," Ken stammered.

"I won't do it," Omi whined.

"Do I really need a wife? Couldn't I just say she wasn't feeling well and I left her at home." Youji asked not really wanting any of them to be his wife.

"You're newlyweds, Youji; they would get suspicious if you didn't bring your wife. You know you'll both have to act like newlyweds which means always being at each others' side," Manx said with a twinkle in her eyes. Youji cringed. It appeared that even a cold woman such as Manx thought of marriage.

"Fine," Youji and Omi said reluctantly.

"Good, then Omi come with me. I'll have him back by morning. Oh, and Youji try to find some more respectable clothing," Manx yelled as she dragged Omi behind her.

"You can look through Ken's and my closet if you need something respectable." Youji cringed at Aya's offer as he looked at the hideous orange sweater the man insisted on wearing.

"Yeah, no use going out and buying clothes you'll only wear once for this mission," Ken agreed.

"I guess." Youji followed Ken and Aya to their rooms to look for some covering clothing. It didn't matter what he wore since there would be no one to impress except an elderly couple and a teammate in drag.

* * *

Youji knew that Aya and Ken had bad tastes, but he just didn't know how bad it was. It took him four hours the night before just to find some outfits that looked halfway decent. Now he was wearing a pair of his own tight fitting jeans and a black long sleeved turtle neck he found in Aya's closet. 

"I don't know why you would care about how you look; it's not like you'll have anyone to impress," Ken muttered as they waited for Omi and Manx.

"But, Ken, you never know what little hot maid might be fluttering around the house."

"Youji, you better not ruin this mission trying to get laid. Remember you're supposed to be married." Aya glared at him as he twirled one of his red strands of hair around his finger.

"Right," Youji rolled his eyes. He couldn't go cheating on his cute adorable wife who was actually a man. He snickered when he pictured Omi in drag.

"We're back, boys," Manx's voice came from the doorway.

"Wow," Ken and Aya gasped. Youji looked up to see a cute blonde with layered shoulder length hair wearing a short light blue sundress. Youji had to admit thatOmi looked breathtaking.

"Do you think he'll pass as a female? We shaved his legs, added some hair extensions, and I think the water bra makes his breasts look natural."

"Yeah, he looks hot. If I didn't know he was a man, I'd hit on him." Youji smirked as Omi's face flushed.

"Youji, don't you dare make fun of me," Omi huffed as he walked into the room and sat down next to his teammates with his legs apart completely destroying the illusion.

Ok, you two are expected to arrive at the Honda residence by noon tomorrow. I want you two to start acting like a couple. And Omi don't forget to raise your voice and act more feminine and start by crossing your legs. Now one last thing," Manx said as she slipped two rings out of her pocket and handed the gold bands to them. "Don't forget, you're married, so act like it."

"How do married people act?" Omi and Youji asked in unison; the puzzled expressions showing that they weren't lying.

"Well, They kiss, cuddle, and tell each other how much they love each other. So, why don't you work on that, but I have to go." With that Manx left them to fin for themselves.

"Ok, practice," Aya said as he looked coldly at the both of them.

"We'll just wing it. I mean how hard can it be," Youji said uncomfortably not wanting to do this mission at all.

"No, we don't need you messing up the mission tomorrow," Aya snapped.

"He's right, you know. Neither of us have ever even kissed a guy before so maybe we should practice. We don't want them to be suspicious or they won't let us in on anything secret."

"Well, I have to go to bed because I have to get up in the morning because someone didn't show up to work on time. So I had to reschedule soccer practice with the kids!"

"Ok, Ken, I'm sorry. I am sorry I ruined your soccer practice with the damn kids."

"Thanks, that's all I wanted to hear. Now this I definitely don't want to witness, so I'm going to bed." Ken scowled as he headed for his room.

"Ok, honey, I um, love you," Omi stuttered trying to raise his voice.

"Yeah, me too," Youji said uncomfortably as Omi scooted closer to him on the couch.

"Oh, Yu, I love you so, um, much."

"Stop, you guys suck," Aya hissed. "Married people love each other they don't sit there stuttering like idiots, and Youji when your wife tells you she loves you, don't just say, _yeah, me too_. You should have told her how much you love her too." Aya's voice burned with passion.

"Fine, but this isn't easy with you hanging over us." Youji sneered as he looked into Aya's misty violet eyes. He scooted closer to Omi and put his arm around him. All he had to do was think of Omi like he did all the other girls. Youji was a ladies' man after all, not some teenage boy trying to get laid for the first time.

"Aya, you look beautiful today. I can't wait to get you alone," he whispered in his best seductive voice as he leaned in and turned Omi's face towards his brushing his lips tenderly against Omi's. Omi quickly slapped his hands away from his face.

"Ok, I can't do this," Omi stuttered.

"You will do this," Aya responded.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Omi!" Aya warned as he pierced Omi with an icy stare. Omi fell silent as he turned back to Youji and brushed his lips over his cheek and gave him a small kiss.

"Yu, I love you."

"I love you too." Youji couldn't believe the drivel coming out of his own mouth as he held Omi's hand and brought him in for another dreaded kiss. Youji closed his eyes as he thought of a busty brunette he had been with a couple of days ago and he locked lips with Omi. He was surprised at how easily Omi responded by moving his own mouth against his and licking his bottom lip.

"Mmm," Omi moaned as Youji pulled back.

"Well, I think that will do," Aya said as he got up leaving Youji and Omi in awkward silence.

"My, where did you learn to kiss like that. No wonder all the women want you. Do you think you could teach me how to do that?" Omi panted taking in large gulps of air and running his hands up and down his own thighs.

"Uh, it's getting late, and we have to get up early in the morning."

"Yeah, you're right." Omi pulled his hands away from his thighs. "Um, Youji, I didn't mean that kissing thing in a weird way. I just meant that I wanted to know how to do that so I could use it on a girl." Omi looked down as he stood up.

"I know, don't worry. I know this mission is uncomfortable for the both of us." Youji gave Omi a false smile as he stood up.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, and sexual content between males. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

* * *

Omi's Loving Husband:

Chapter 2

Youji and Omi sat in silence as they made the hour long trip to the Honda residence. Youji's eyes widened as he saw the huge mansion. It was an English style castle that looked out of place for Japan, but he knew from the briefing they had received that the Honda's did have a fascination with other cultures. The house was definitely out in the middle of nowhere, which fit their profile as recluses.

"Wow, it's bigger than I imagined it." Omi's big blue eyes bugged out of his head as he drank in the impressive sight.

"Yeah, it looks like they built up quite a fortress," Youji observed as he admired the stone fence and iron gate while they approached the entrance. Youji pushed the buzzer on the front of the gate.

"Honda residence; who wishes to enter." An older man's voice came from the speaker.

"Yu and Aya Honda."

"Oh, good, please drive through. My wife and I will be ready to meet you." With that the gates opened and Youji made the long drive up to the house. Omi and Youji cautiously got out of the car as an elderly couple approached them. Mr. Honda was short and thin with gray shoulder length hair and a pointy beard. Mrs. Honda on the other hand was taller and wider with gray hair pulled back into a severe bun. They were both wearing beautiful, traditional kimonos.

"If it isn't the newlyweds." Mrs. Honda beamed as she clapped her hands together and stared at both of them with deep concentration. "My, Yu, you look just like my husband did when he was your age. It really is a shame we haven't met you til now."

"Yes, my love is right, it is a shame." Mr. Honda spoke as he eyed Omi and winked.

"Well, do come on, young lovers, and don't worry about the luggage; the butler will get it." Mrs. Honda smiled as she opened the front door.

"Yes, come, young lovers." Mr. Honda repeated sounding slightly more lecherous. It appeared that Mr. Honda was a crazy old pervert.

"We'll show you to your room and around the house."

* * *

Youji had been amazed by the house. It had many different rooms. Each had it's own unique theme. He was going to need a map to get around, but what made him mad was that all the hired helped seemed to be young men. His dreams of seducing a maid were quickly fading. 

"Well, we've shown you the pool, stables, living areas, kitchens, and the dinning room. I guess that only leaves your room." Mrs. Honda smirked as they headed towards a more secluded area.

"Don't worry, we made sure you were in a private wing of the house. So you can be as loud as you want." Mr. Honda winked at Omi who immediately flushed.

"Honey, don't embarrass the poor things."

"Don't you remember us when we were newlyweds," he reminisced with a sparkle in his eyes as he leaned in and kissed his wife. Omi and Youji fidgeted uncomfortably as they watched the elderly couple kiss passionately.

"Well, I do believe you just reminded me," Mrs. Honda panted as she pulled away. "Come on in, children, I do believe you will like your lovers' nest." The room was beautiful with a queen sized canopy bed, and dark blue linens. Even Youji had to blush when he noticed the wall across from the bed had a large mirror. He knew exactly what that was meant for, but unfortunately it didn't look like he would be getting a chance to use it since there were no women in the house except Mrs. Honda. Youji highly doubted that he would get desperate enough to seek her company.

"Oh, and the bathroom." Mrs. Honda directed them to the bathroom where there was a nice large tub and a glass shower right next to it.

"Well, Yu, do you think this will be ok for you and Aya?" Mr. Honda asked as he nudged him suggestively.

"Yes, it will be fine. Thank you for your generosity, Uncle."

"Why don't you two lovers come downstairs with us and we'll have dinner. After that you can retire to your room." Mrs. Honda gave them another sweet smile as she led the way.

* * *

Dinner had been slightly uncomfortable but the conversations were very general and pleasant. Youji was having a hard time seeing the Honda's being involved in anything illegal; sure they were definitely eccentric, but they just didn't seem evil. 

"Man, I hate this damn dress!" Omi hissed as he quickly pulled it off revealing his water bra and black feminine panties. Youji tried to hold back his laughter but he just couldn't.

"Stop laughing! You think I like this? It's a pain to walk around in heels, wearing girl's underwear, and talking in a high pitched voice."

"Sorry, baby, you look beautiful," Youji teased as Omi chucked the rest of his clothing and walked into the bathroom. Youji sprawled out on the bed and listened to the sound of the shower. His body moved around restlessly. Normally at this time he would be heading to the bars to find his one night stand. Sighing he crawled off the bed and found Omi's matching striped pajamas and a pair of boxers. He slowly approached the bathroom with the articles of clothing in his hand. "Here you go." He said as he handed them to Omi while he dried off.

"Thanks, I'm sorry, Youji. It's just tiring trying to remember to act like a girl."

"I know, lets just go to bed." They both made their way to the bed and Youji stripped off his clothes. He was about to slip into the warm cozy bed when he noticed Omi's look of disgust.

"Youji, you are not sleeping in the bed naked with me."

"Then don't sleep in the bed. I never wear clothes when I sleep."

"Fine, just stay on your own side."

"Don't worry, I will." He smirked as Omi reluctantly crawled into the bed mumbling under his breath. "Hey, don't whine, I'm not having my normal late night smoke." With that Youji turned away from the kid and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Youji!" 

"Mmm, baby, I love it when you call my name," Youji purred as he rubbed himself up against the warm clothed body. Hey, that wasn't normal why was she wearing clothing. He slowly opened his tired eyes to be faced with a flushed Omi whose normally bright blue eyes were burning with rage.

"I'm going to kill you, Youji!"

"Omi, don't be mad. I thought you were a girl that's all." Omi slapped him hard across the face. He winced as he watched the blonde storm into the bathroom.

"Come on, Omi, I'm sorry I was asleep."

"Just forget about it, you jerk. I mean all you did was rub up against me." Omi cried as he slowly opened the door and peered out at him. "Maybe you should take a cold shower or something," Omi suggested as he looked down at Youji's nether regions. "I guess we are both making sacrifices." Omi slowly wiped away the tears that were forming at his eyes.

"Yeah," Youji quickly covered himself.

* * *

It had taken Omi two hours to get ready and Youji was tired of waiting. "Come on, hurry up." 

"I can't get my dress zipped up." Omi was struggling with the zipper of a yellow sundress.

"Here." Youji helped him with it taking the tiny zipper and moving it up Omi's smooth back. "We should hurry up and find our strange uncle and aunt, or they might think we don't like them."

"Ok, I'm ready, Yu."

"You look good, Aya." He wasn't lying; Omi had a nice figure for a guy. He could easily pass for a girl if one did not know he was really a man. It wasn't that Omi looked like a girl; it was just that he had a smooth back and nice hips.

"Thanks," Omi said nonchalantly as they walked out the door and to the dining room.

"Why, hello, you two, have a late night last night?" Mrs. Honda giggled as she looked at the two of them.

"Yes." Youji smirked back at the old woman.

"Yu," Omi scolded as he tried to hide his face.

'Now, don't embarrass our little Aya." Mr. Honda scooted over offering them a seat. Youji and Omi sat down as the butlers poured them some water.

"Let's see, what would you two like to do today?" Mrs. Honda asked as she chewed on a strawberry sensually and looked at her husband seductively. Youji had to look away from the older couple's sexual advances to each other. The thought of two old people getting it on was just too disturbing, even for him.

"You guys have horses right?. I've never been on a horse before."

"What a lovely idea, Aya. We can ride horses and have a picnic."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, Uncle." Youji wasn't so sure about this. He had always had a fear of horses. When he was younger he had fallen off one and almost broke his leg. He sighed when he saw the look of excitement in Omi's eyes. Just this once he could swallow his fear and do something nice for Omi.

* * *

When they got to the stables the servants had two horses ready. He looked slightly confused because there should have been four horses. 

"We thought you might want to ride together," Mr. Honda explained as he hopped onto a beautiful white stallion and picked up Mrs. Honda placing her in front of him. Youji calmed himself as he got on a grayish horse and did the same with Omi who didn't seem at all happy about the arrangement.

"It was you who suggested this," he hissed in Omi's ear as they began to move.

"Yes, but I thought we would have our own horses," Omi whispered with obvious disappointment in his voice. Youji noticed Mrs. Honda looking over at them and leaned in to kiss Omi tenderly on the check.

"Oh, what it is to be young and in love." Mr. Honda laughed as they came to a clearing. They reluctantly cuddled up next to each other on the blanket as they ate.

"So, where ever did you find such a sweet girl?" Mrs. Honda asked as she slipped some bread into Mr. Honda's mouth.

"We met in high school. What about you and Uncle?"

"Well, we've known each other since we were just kids. I guess your father never told you much about us. He was always so embarrassed by his little brother. You see me and your uncle were…"

"Honey, that is quite enough. I'm sure Yu and Aya don't want to hear a boring story about how two old geezers fell in love."

"You're embarrassed. You're embarrassed by our love?"

"No, my love."

"Yes, you are; you're embarrassed that we were cousins, but I'm not. I knew the first time I met you when I was six and you were five that one day I would marry you." Mrs. Honda had sparkles in her eyes as she seemed to disappear to a different time for a short period. Omi and Youji didn't look too surprised because they couldn't. The thought of it didn't really disturb Youji as much as it should have, but then again he never had any first cousins.

"You don't seem disgusted?" Mr. Honda asked in surprise as he finally looked up to meet their eyes.

"You two seem to really love each other. Sometimes you can't help who you love." Omi sighed as he grasped Youji's hand and squeezed it. The kid must have been thinking of his own first love with Ouka. No wonder Omi wasn't grossed out by the idea.

"See, I told you they wouldn't care." Mrs. Honda chirped as she leaned in and kissed her husband. Youji wished he had someone to kiss like that. Pictures of his previous one night stands floated through his head. He grimaced when he felt himself starting to get excited. All he had to do was look up at the happy couple to get turned off.

"If you two will excuse me I'm going to take a little walk and have a smoke. I know it's a nasty habit and I'm trying to break it for Aya."

"Yeah, but I doubt that will ever happen." Omi raised his voice as he glared up at him.

"If you don't mind why don't you two go back to the house. I would like to make love to my wife on this picnic blanket."

"Um, uh, sure." Omi stuttered as he grabbed Youji and dragged him to the horse. You can have your smoke when we get back. Just ride as fast as you can; I really don't want to hear those two when they start going at it." For once Youji had to agree with Omi as he hopped onto the horse and rode off as fast as he could go.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

* * *

**Omi's Loving Husband**

Youji took another drag from his cigarette as he paced back and forth on the front lawn. Cousins, no wonder they were separated from the family. They were loners because they didn't think society would accept them.

"Youji, are you ok? Why don't we go inside; it's kind of cold out here."

"And what, Aya, sit around in the room and stare at the ceiling?" He spat as he took another drag and glared at the blonde boy.

"I don't know, maybe we could find something to watch on the T.V."

"Do you remember where the T.V. room is? If I remember right they don't have any cable just a DVD player. Do you know where the DVDs are? No, you probably don't, do you?"

"No need to be mean, I was just making a suggestion and the movies are probably in one of the drawers near the television."

"Fine!" Youji put his cigarette out feeling more and more aggravated as he followed Omi into the house. He really shouldn't be taking out his frustrations on Omi but he couldn't help it. Omi looked so much like a women with his long bouncing blonde locks and swaying hips.

Once they found the room Omi immediately found the DVDs in a drawer under the big screen T.V. "Eep." Omi squeaked as he slammed the door shut. "Well, maybe we can find something else to do." This of course sparked Youji's curiosity as he went to the drawer and pulled it out. The drawer was full of porn. Most of it seemed to be gay except for a few straight porns sprinkled though out.

"Wonder why so many of the tittles are gay?" He pondered as he looked over to a frightened Omi.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Let's just get out of here."

"Hmm, this one looks interesting. That shouldn't be too bad, I saw the first one and it didn't have anything too bad in it." Youji said as he popped it in and sat down on the soft red couch and patted the spot next to him. He really hoped Omi would join him. It wasn't completely unnatural for two men to watch porn together. He was bored and frustrated, besides he needed Omi to help them find their way back to their room later.

"You better not be lying to me, Youji." Omi stuttered as he blushed and sat down next to him. They both rolled in laughter as they watched the cheesy movie. "This isn't even sexy; the acting is so bad how could anyone get off on this?" Omi laughed as he held his stomach. That's when the scene between two men and one woman came on. Omi's eyes bugged out as the two men began to kiss. Youji, on the other hand, was so desperate that the two men kissing didn't distract from the woman's naked breasts. He brought his hand down to adjust himself hoping Omi wouldn't notice his arousal. It was so tempting to let his hand linger but he quickly brought it back to his thigh.

"That didn't happen in the first one." He laughed nervously as one of the men began kissing down the other guy's chest.

"Sure," Omi rolled his eyes.

"No, really."

"Yu, is there something you aren't telling me," Omi giggled.

"No, this was definitely not in the first one."

"Oh, I believe you," Omi teased.

"That's it you brat." Youji began to tickle Omi's sides. Omi just looked so much like a girl with his makeup. Without thinking Youji leaned in and kissed Omi's pink and pouted lips. He pulled away slightly liking the glossy lips. He wanted so much more as he felt a slight struggle against him he wanted to know if Omi tasted as sweet on the inside, so he parted the lips and pushed his tongue into Omi's mouth. Yes, this was just what he needed, he thought as he brought his hand down to readjust himself. His jeans were getting too tight and Omi's slender body was so close to him. He slid his hands to the slender sides pulling the warm body closer to him. "You're so beautiful." He moaned as his hands crept up to the small breasts. He began running his hands over them only to realize that it was just Omi's water bra. He pulled away in disgust as he observed the small body before him. "You're not a girl."

"Wow, if it isn't the great detective Youji! You're right. I'm not a girl and I refuse to be some stand in." Omi huffed as he slapped Youji's hands away.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"How could you forget I'm a man?" Omi hissed as he grabbed his larger hands. "I'm a man!" Omi reminded him as he pushed Youji's hands up the flowery skirt. He cringed as he felt Omi's hardness. "Don't you forget it. Maybe now you'll remember the next time you get excited." The blonde panted as he pulled their hands out from under his skirt and stormed off leaving Youji alone on the couch. What had just happened? He needed to get out of this place before he did something to Omi he would really regret. Normally he would deal with his problem with alcohol but he couldn't just go drink himself to death, and there wasn't bar around for miles. Omi was angry and he had every right to be. He knew Omi wasn't really a girl, but right now he sure wished he was.

* * *

Youji walked into the room cautiously noticing the feminine garments strewn on the floor. There was a small lump in the middle of the large bed that was shaking. He winced as he heard Omi's sniffling. 

"Omi, I'm so sorry." He soothed as he climbed onto the bed and stroked the quivering figure that was buried under the blanket.

"Just go away."

"I don't want to. Listen, Omi, if you don't forgive me, you won't have anyone to talk to. I really am sorry and I know you're a man.'

"Youji, am I gay?" Omi peeked out at him with red circles around his eyes. His heart broke knowing he was responsible for putting Omi through an identity crisis.

"No, we're just sexually frustrated."

"No, you're the one who's sexually frustrated. I've never been past first base with a girl. If you've never had it, you can't miss it. I was hard because you were kissing me." Omi cried even harder as he tried to burrow back under the covers.

"Have you ever thought about me before?" He asked as he pulled Omi out from under the covers.

"No."

"Then you're just confused, and it's my fault. Maybe we're both just getting too much into our parts." Youji pulled Omi out from under the covers and into his lap. He smirked looking at Omi's striped pajamas.

"I think the Hondas like us. We just need to keep on acting like we don't think anything they do is weird." Omi sniffled as he buried his face into Youji's neck. He brought his hand down to stroke Omi's soft blonde locks.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, but don't you dare act that way with me again." Omi yawned as he slowly fell asleep on his shoulder. He smirked, the boy was really cute when he was asleep.

* * *

Youji, awoke feeling stiff and sore. He was still in his clothes with Omi lying on his chest. "Omi, wake up." He whispered as he moved the smaller boy off his chest. 

"Yeah, we need to get ready." Omi sighed as he headed to the bathroom. "Well, come on you can use the shower while I take a bath."

Youji stripped off his clothing and hopped in the shower as Omi pulled out his shaving cream and razor. He laughed as he watched Omi attempt to shave his legs. "Omi, let me help. I'll be done in a couple of minutes." He quickly rinsed the suds from his hair and dried off.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Omi looked at him skeptically as he climbed into the bath and took the razor.

"Of course I've helped lots of girls shave their legs." He said as he took Omi's slender but muscular leg in his hand and lathered it up.

"You're such a pervert, Youji."

"Someday, Omi, you're going to be one too."

"No, I'll never think of girls as just objects or a place to escape to because I can't deal with my issues."

"Better watch out, brat, don't forget who has a very sharp blade near your legs." He growled as he tried to push the cruel words out of his mind and finished shaving Omi's legs without making any nics.

"Wow, I guess you do know what you're doing." Omi smiled as he checked his legs out in the mirror.

"Yep, I'm the master."

"Sure."

"Well, hurry up and get ready." Youji smirked as he slapped Omi on the back with his rolled up towel.

* * *

I can't believe that old pervert!" Omi yelled as he stomped around the room.

"He was just having a little fun." Youji sighed as he slipped off his clothing. Once again the day had been long and boring. They had been there a week, and it didn't seem like they were getting much out of the older couple. Omi and he had even tried to find information by sneaking out in the middle of the night but all they did was end up getting lost.

"Just having a little fun! Yeah, grabbing your niece in law's ass is just having a little fun. You're my husband you should have stuck up for me. But no you decided to just turn your head and ignore me while you let that old man feel me up!"

"Calm down, Aya, there's nothing I could have done, and you know that."

"Omi, my name's Omi!" Omi cried in anger as he knocked a few items off the dresser.

"And you're not my wife!" He yelled back at the irate boy.

"We have to get out of here." Omi sighed as he crawled up on the bed laying on his back next to him. He could tell Omi was trying really hard to calm himself. Omi was still wearing his cute little jean skirt with a light blue shirt. He had to admit Omi looked more sexy than cute for once. He couldn't help it as he ran his hand through Omi's long hair.

"Yeah, we really do or I'm going to die from sexual frustration and alcohol withdrawals."

"I'm sure no one's ever died from that, Youji." Omi giggled as he turned to face him.

"Well, I think I'm going to be the first then."

"If you're really that frustrated why don't you just take care of it yourself."

"I have."

"Ew, when?"

"In the shower a few times, but it's not the same. It only makes me more frustrated, I need a woman."

"We shouldn't rush the mission, so you can have a woman. If you really need release I could, you know, use my hand on you." Omi flushed as he looked down at his hand.

"No, besides you wouldn't know what you were doing."

"Yes, I do, I do it to myself all the time. All you have to do is close your eyes and pretend I'm a girl."

"And what about you?"

"I'll pretend it's just me."

"Wow, that sounds twisted; you've been hanging out with the Hondas too much."

"Yes, I have." Omi slid his hand up Youji's shirt rubbing a finger over a hardened nipple. The other hand slid over his arousal before reaching up and unzipping his pants. _It's just Omi, it's just a hand job_, he told himself as Omi's hand finally plunged down into his pants. He threw back his head as his breath quickened.

* * *

"I would like to go fishing with you, Yu, if little Aya here doesn't mind?" Mr. Honda asked as Omi rested his head on Youji's shoulder.

"Of course, Aya won't mind she'll stay here with me. We'll have some girl time right, Aya?" Mrs. Honda beamed.

"Sounds fun," Omi smiled.

"So, Yu, what do you say?" Mr. Honda looked at him expectantly.

"Of course, but I'll warn you I haven't been fishing in a while." Youji responded as he stroked Omi's hair. Last night had been just what he needed. He had been surprised at how Omi knew how to push all the right buttons. It had been easy to think of Omi as just another girl. After all it was just a hand job and Omi looked so sexy last night.

"Well, I'll try not to catch more than you."

"Then it sounds like fun." Youji smirked as he kissed Omi's forehead.

"It looks like our young lovers have finally come out of their shells." Mrs. Honda smiled at Mr. Honda eerily. They both leaned in and kissed each other passionately. Omi suddenly lifted his head off his shoulder and scooted away uncomfortably. Youji knew that the fishing trip had to be a step up from watching some elderly couple make out in front of them.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Omi's Loving Husband

"Yu, my boy, I think you've finally caught one. Now reel him in nice and slow, you don't want to scare him." Mr. Honda instructed as he went for the net. Youji had been fishing all day and hadn't gotten a bite where Mr. Honda had already caught several fish. Youji was very careful reeling in the fish until it was safely flopping on the ground.

"I got one; I finally got one!"

"Yes, and it's not a bad size either."

"Well, I think we have enough now." He watched as Mr. Honda unhooked the fish and packed up the fishing gear.

"Yu, before we head home I thought we could talk." Mr. Honda went to the cooler and grabbed two beers throwing one of them to Youji.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Uncle?" he asked as he sat down and opened his beer.

"Making a marriage work is hard."

"I know that but I think Aya and I will work out our differences."

"That little Aya of yours is adorable. She seems so innocent."

"Yes, she is, but I'm happy."

"Really, because you seem a bit tense."

"Well, we're just uncomfortable being in a different place. Aya feels like people can hear us when we're in bed at night," he lied to feed the uncomfortable conversation.

"Don't worry I don't think anyone can hear you."

"Good."

"You know I've never been with another woman."

"Really." Youji was kind of surprised as he took a sip of his beer. He couldn't imagine going through life only being with one person, and if Mr. Honda was really the man he was supposed to be, it didn't seem possible. Surely if he was in the human slave business he would have taken advantage of the women he had used along the way.

"You see, Yu, we got to the point where we were getting bored with our love life; as I am sure you and Aya will understand someday. Every married couple goes through this stage. I noticed myself looking at other women and your aunt started looking at other men. She was furious with me for wanting to be with another until she had a brilliant idea to stop my wandering mind and her jealousy. She decided to have a threesome.

"So, you invited another woman into your relationship?" He couldn't believe what Mr. Honda was confessing to who he thought was his nephew.

"Oh, no, we invited another man."

"Oh," He laughed nervously trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.

"Yes, at first I really didn't want to bring another man into our bed, but I could tell it would make your Aunt happy. Sometimes Youji, you have to do things you don't like to please your woman."

"But weren't you jealous when you saw her with another man."

"Well, she wasn't actually with them. She liked watching me with them, and to be perfectly honest, I liked being with men. It made us both happy without the other being jealous.

"I'm happy you found something that works for the both of you," Youji sputtered out trying to keep the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach down. The thought of the old man being with other men while his wife watched was too much for even him to handle.

"Just remember, Yu, if you or Aya need any advice on sexual matters, don't be afraid to ask."

"Sure." He put on a fake smile as he downed the rest of his beer.

* * *

"She's a freak!" Omi shouted at Youji as soon as he walked into the privacy of their bedroom. 

"I see, she told you about their man on man activities."

"I wish that was all she told me. Wait a minute, how do you know about that?"

"Mr. Honda," he grimaced.

"Did he, like Mrs. Honda, give you the sex lesson you never wanted. I now know all I need to know about how to get a guy off using my mouth."

"No, he at least spared me that lesson." He laughed at the pissed off expression Omi was sporting while still in his feminine garments.

"Yeah, but you did have to hang out with the old pervert all day. He didn't grope you, did he?"

"No, he thinks I'm his nephew, remember."

"For some reason I don't think that would stop him."

"Did you miss me, love?" Youji smirked as he climbed on the bed and kissed Omi on the check. He couldn't help it, Omi was just too adorable to pass up when he was pouting.

"Youji, stop it. Man, do you stink; go take a shower." Omi pushed him away and laughed. "I can't wait until we don't have to act like a married couple.

"Yeah," he agreed as he stripped off his clothes and hopped into the shower. He had to admit he couldn't wait until he could go out, drink, smoke, and be with a real woman again.

"Hey, Youji." Omi yelled from outside the bathroom.

"What?" He asked as he conditioned his dirty blonde hair.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, you know I don't care."

"I just thought you might want to be alone." Omi flushed as he came into the bathroom.

"And why would you think that?" Youji turned his head to look at the flustered boy skeptically.

"Well, I mean maybe you might need some alone time because you might need release. If you do, I could, um, help." He shut off the shower unsure if he had heard him right. He had really thought last night was just a one time thing, but if Omi was willing. No, he couldn't think of Omi like he was some cheap slut. But Omi did look pretty today with his short skirt and hair done up. Youji cursed silently as he felt himself getting excited by the idea of Omi pleasuring him.

"Don't think, Youji, just feel." Omi said as Youji came out of the shower. Omi stood in front of him and kissed him trailing down his chest then dropping to his knees.

Youji's eyes widened, surely Omi wasn't going to do… he lost all thought. Omi was actually doing it. The boy must have listened closely when Mrs. Honda told him about oral satisfaction. No, he shouldn't be thinking about Mrs. Honda at a time like this.

"Omi!" Youji panted as he brought his hand down to Omi's silky hair.

* * *

They had been there a whole two weeks now, but that didn't bother Youji anymore. He had Omi to keep him happy and satisfied. Every second the two could share alone they took. Omi had a talented mouth, and Youji wasn't afraid to use it anymore. He pushed the nagging feeling that he should return the favors, but Omi hadn't asked him to. 

"You two look happy today. Aya musthave tried the new trick I told her about," Mrs. Honda laughed.

"Um, Yeah." Omi flushed as Youji kissed him gently on the lips.

"I should leave you and Aya alone more often," Youji said as he smirked at Mrs. Honda.

"Yu!" Omi gave him a warning look as he scooted away from him like a scorned puppy.

"Kids these days." Mr. Honda laughed as he got a reminiscent look in his eyes.

"You two need to loosen up. Here have some more wine." Mrs. Honda offered as a servant poured more wine into their glasses.

"Some music, my dear?" Mr. Honda asked as he got up and turned on some slow love music.

"Of course, love. Want to dance?" Mrs. Honda got up from the table as she extended her hand. They danced around the room holding each other close. "Would you two mind terribly to leave us alone? I would like to make love to my husband."

"Of course not." Youji responded quickly feeling a slight buzz as he got up. Omi giggled next to him as they staggered into their own bedroom.

"Youji, would you mind leaving the room, I would like to make love with my hand," Omi slurred trying to mimic the Hondas as he fell onto the bed.

"Right." He looked down at the flushed Omi who was obviously drunk.

"Youji, come." Omi patted the space next to him. Youji sat next to Omi, pulling the boy closer to him and placing soft kisses on his face.

"You're so cute." Youji murmured as he finally moved his lips to meet Omi's. He delved into the soft mouth as he tasted the faint traces of the wine they had drank earlier. Omi immediately broke the kiss and began kissing down his chest and unzipping his pants.

"Stop, Omi, you don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Why don't we do something that will give us both pleasure." He didn't know why he was offering it or exactly what he was offering to Omi. All he knew was that he was tired of being selfish. It wasn't fair to take advantage of the small blonde's generosity.

"Like what?" Omi asked looking up at him with large innocent eyes.

"Something like this." Youji flipped them over so he was on top. He grinded up against Omi panting heavily in the boy's ear.

"Oh, that's good," Omi hissed as he grabbed Youji's shirt and pulled it off. They kissed and gently rubbed up against each other, as Omi tugged at Youji's pants. He helped Omi by lifting his hips and kicking the restrictive pants off. Once he was completely naked Omi kissed up and down his chest while his hands stroked over his hips.

"Omi," he panted as he moved back on top sliding his hands up Omi's pleated skirt stroking the slender hips. He grinded himself up against Omi more forcefully as he pushed his tongue into the willing mouth. Omi was moaning into his open mouth as he encircled his slender legs around his waist.

"More, I want more."

"I know." Youji slipped Omi out of his shirt and water bra, leaving him in his skirt as he experimentally ran his hand over the flat chest. It was different from the fullness he was used to but he liked the sounds Omi made when he traced a nipple. There was no denying now that Omi was a hundred percent male. Youji thought as he brought his hand down to the bulge hidden by the skirt.

"Youji, I want more," Omi pleaded as he grabbed at the lotion next to the bed. "This should make it hurt less."

"Omi, are you sure? I really don't know what I'm doing. What if I hurt you?"

"You won't, just listen to me and we'll figure it out. Mrs. Honda didn't just tell me about oral, she also gave me a full description of what sex between two men entails."

"Please don't mention her while we're doing anything sexual."

"Sorry."

"It's ok." Youji kissed Omi passionately not really sure if he was making a good decision. His head was spinning and he couldn't quite focus on the nagging voice in his head telling him to stop. He broke from the kiss and leaned back to listen to Omi's instructions completely ignoring the voice that was screaming at him that he wasn't gay.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Omi's Loving Husband

"Ugh." Youji groaned as the light filtered into the room reflecting on the large mirror and into his eyes. His head hurt, and his throat was dry. Suddenly he heard a sniffling sound next to him. _Oh, no, _the night came flooding back to him. Omi panting under him as they had sex multiple times in various positions. Youji had to admit Omi definitely ranked high on his list of the best ever. _No, no, no, _he did not just think that; it was only a one time thing. It wasn't like he was gay, was he? Never once had he ever thought about being with a guy before this night. Even as a horny teenage boy with an incredible sexual appetite , he never turned to men. Actually, he had always been slightly disgusted by the thought of two men together. In high school he used to be one of the boys who would join in on the taunting when his friends were calling a smaller boy gay. But now here he was lying naked next to his teammate and friend. He had enjoyed himself last night. It had been wild, untamed, and he felt as though he could be as rough with Omi as he wanted to be.

"I'm sorry, Youji," Omi cried next to him.

"What are you sorry about? I'm the one who should be sorry." He felt slightly guilty as he grabbed the shivering figure next to him. Right now he should be thinking about Omi and not his own damn insecurities.

"It was just a one time thing I'll never mention it again. I should go take a shower."

"Oh, no, you don't, you're going to stay here and cuddle with me until I'm ready to get up. Listen, Omi, it was a mistake, but this doesn't change anything. We're still friends, ok." Youji kissed Omi's forehead as he wiped the tears rolling down Omi's cheeks.

"Sure." Omi blushed trying to pull out of his tight embrace.

"Omi, just lie still." Youji huffed as he pulled the struggling form closer to him. There was nothing better than feeling skin against skin. He fought back his feelings of revulsion as he moved against him. He didn't want Omi to feel dirty for what they did last night. It had been Omi's first time and he wasn't about to upset the poor boy.

"Youji, this is weird."

"What's weird about cuddling?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because we're both naked and sticky. Youji, we had sex last night, and you're straight or at least leaning towards that side, and I'm questioning whether or not I'm gay."

"Stop thinking so much, Omi. When we get back I'm going to take you out for a drink."

"Haven't you defiled me enough? I don't want to go out and get drunk with you so we can pick up on women."

"Fine, then we'll go to a gay bar," he laughed.

"You're not funny." Omi glared at him as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Well, you're the first one who thinks so."

"Really, because I've never seen Aya laugh at any of your jokes."

"No one can make the ice prick crack a smile."

"I guess that's true." Omi sniffled as he snuggled closer to him. "Was I bad? Um, I mean did you enjoy yourself?" His heart sunk as he had been Omi's first, he was going to be the one to whom Omi would always compare all his future lovers to.

"I definitely enjoyed myself; I just hope you did too. I just don't want to be the one who ruins your ideas of sex." Youji's voice came out more shaky than he had expected it to. He couldn't bring himself to look at Omi. He didn't want to see the hurt in his big blue eyes.

"Yes, I really liked it," Omi paused. "You're not used to this?"

"Used to what?"

"Knowing the person you sleep with."

"No, more like caring about the person I sleep with. There have only been a few that I really cared about and now you're one of them."

"Oh." Omi kissed him softly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't worry I won't be too much of a burden, and before you know it everything will go back to normal. Until then why don't we make the best of it."

"Sounds good." Youji whispered as he ran his hands up and down Omi's small frame. He knew he should just stop it because he was using someone he really cared about, but Omi didn't seem to mind being used. "I'd like to see if it's just as good when I'm not tipsy."

* * *

Youji cuddled, kissed, and groped Omi any chance he could get without the Hondas looking. Omi was just so adorable wearing his sun dress and sandals. It had been three days since they first had sex and Youji couldn't get enough. Finally his sexual frustration was fading and his appetite was picking up. 

"My aren't you two cozy." Mr. Honda grinned as he gave Youji a thumbs up.

"Yeah." Omi smiled sweetly as he slapped Youji's wrist away.

"My little Aya just can't keep her hands off of me." Youji teased as he watched Omi's face turn red as the vein in his forehead popped out signaling his anger.

"Oh, Yu, you're so funny." Omi looked at him warningly as he laughed falsely for the Hondas.

"Well, my lover, what do you say we retire to our rooms so we can make love to each other." Mr. Honda smirked lecherously as he stood up and offered his wife his hand.

"Sounds good to me, my lover. I'm sure the youngsters don't want to hang out with two old folks all night." Mrs. Honda took her husband's hand as she stood up.

"We don't mind," Omi smiled at them.

"You two get to bed early, and we'll see you in the morning." Mr. Honda waved as they left the room.

"So, you want to go back to our room?" Youji was starting to get excited by the idea of having Omi again.

"Youji! Now is not the time for this. We need to search the building from top to bottom until we find proof." Omi scolded him as he looked at him disapprovingly. "Don't you ever think about anything other than getting laid?"

"Nope."

"Youji!"

"Ok, lets go look, but remember no splitting up. If something goes wrong there's only two of us.

They searched the house for two hours when they finally found a small office. Omi searched through the files whileYouji looked through the desk. To no surprise there was nothing in the desk that looked incriminating. He was starting to doubt that the Honda's were bad at all. Sure they we're off their rockers but they were no hard core criminals.

"Here!" Omi gasped as he help up a file. He came over to look over Omi's shoulder to see what the boy had found. In the file was a list of names and pictures of several frightened looking teens. "These names are a list of their customers and the pictures are of the slaves."

"Wow, Omi, I think I couldhave figured that out on my own. Despite what you think, I am intelligent. But I never would have guessed the Hondas were really a part of all this."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, how sweet, glad to know you two think so much of us." Mrs. Honda's voice rang out from behind them. They both turned around and stared at the elderly couple in shock.

"You two should have just went back to your room and had sex, so me and my wife could watch you on that hidden camera behind the mirror. But no, you just had to ruin our fun by snooping around."

"Dear, don't be too hard on the boys; after all it is their job." Omi and Youji just gaped at them. Youji's mouth was dry and he was unable to talk.

"I guess it was fun watching them pretend to be my dead nephew and his wife. We found out someone was investigating us so we had someone do some research, and then when you two boys came, you were just too cute not to play with."

"You mean you knew I wasn't a girl this whole time and you still let me dress like this!" Omi howled as the vein in his forehead popped out and his nostrils flared.

"Oh, I wouldn't suggest making any rash moves you know those butlers we have, well, they're also trained bodyguards." Mrs. Honda laughed madly throwing her head back.

"Omi, take the list and get out of here. I'll take care of these two." Youji said looking pointedly at the window. They were high up, but he was sure Omi could make the jump.

"No, we do this together." He just nodded reluctantly as he looked into Omi's determined eyes. He could feel the fury building up inside as he thought of the many times they had acted like they were in love. The many talks they had shared with the Hondas and the sexual nights they had in front of that mirror while the Hondas… Youji sneered at the last thought. They would pay for the humiliation they caused both Omi and him.

"You'll pay for this!" Omi screamed as he gripped a sharp letter opener. You may have done your research, but you're still no match. Youji, lets deny these evil beasts their tomorrows." Youji just nodded his head as Omi lunged at Mr. Honda.

* * *

The drive home was silent. They had defeated everyone in the house and collected all the evidence. Youji couldn't forget the look of defeat on Mrs. Honda's face as he used his strangling techniques on her. He didn't want to kill them, but most of all he didn't want them to be bad. In a strange way he had really liked the Hondas. He looked over at Omi who was busy trying to pull the hair extensions out. 

"Maybe we should stop at a hotel and get some rest."

"We're not that far from home," Omi's sad voice whispered from beside him. He could tell Omi was just as upset as he was, but he assumed they were for completely different reasons.

"I know I just thought you might want to get those hair extensions out and then we could rest before we have to go back home."

"Fine." Omi sighed as they pulled up to a small hotel. Once inside Youji went to the bath and began running the hot water as Omi removed his make up.

"Omi, come on." Youji pleaded as he laid down in the tub and motioned for Omi to sit on his lap. He knew this would be the last time Omi and he could be together like this and he planned to make the most of it. Once Omi was in his lap he began undoing the rest of the hair extensions which had helped to make Omi look more like a girl.

"Youji, thank you. This is what I needed: just one more night without the Hondas watching before we go back to our normal life." Omi leaned his head back on Youji's shoulder.

"I need this too." He ran his hands over the smooth skin as he soaped it up thoroughly.

"I bet you're excited to be with a woman again and not just a pretend one?" That question made Youji's stomache turn. Part of him wanted to answer yes, but the other part wanted to tell Omi that he was never a stand in. Youji decided for now the best answer was silence. He ran his hand across Omi's chest and then went lower until Omi was panting and bucking against him in the water. Tonight he wouldn't think, he would just feel like he did with everyone else he had ever been with. This was their last night together and he didn't want to fill it with meaningless chatter.

* * *

Omi tapped his foot nervously as they approached the shop. It was strange seeing Omi dressing as a guy again, but it did ease his attraction to the small blonde. 

"Why are you so nervous?" Youji asked as they approached the door.

"We haven't seen them for so long."

"It's only been a few weeks, Omi."

"I know, but we haven't even talked to them. I just miss them that's all."

"Aya?" Youji arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, Aya too. You know if you and Ken would be a little nicer to him you might get to know him more."

"If we were a little nicer! He's the one who needs to be nicer."

"Youji!" Omi warned as they opened the door to the shop.

"Omi!" Aya and Ken shouted in unison as Omi went bounding toward Ken nearly knocking him over as he threw himself into Ken's arms. Ken laughed as he tried to balance them while he hugged Omi back.

Youji felt a stab of jealousy as he watched Ken's powerful arms wrap around Omi's slender waist. _Had they always been this affectionate? Yes, they had; the two of them we're openly expressive with their feelings and didn't bottle them up. _Youji was sure if Ken thought he could get away with it he'd hug him too. But Aya just like him didn't like being hugged. Youji smirked at the idea of Ken trying to hug the stiff Aya.

"Man, Youji, I'm glad you two are back." Ken said with relief as he finally let go of a squirming Omi. Youji looked at Aya who was staring at Ken with a cold indifference. He felt sorry for Ken being stuck alone with Aya. Ken was someone who thrived off attention and was used to everyone liking him. Aya seemed to like Omi, showed his disgust openly with him, but with Ken there was nothing. Not a strong like or dislike and Youji knew that drove Ken crazy. It didn't look like much had changed since they left.

"Do you have the evidence we need?"

"Of course, Aya, we have a whole list of names of the people involved. So, don't worry I'll take care of the report tomorrow." Omi smiled at Aya brightly as he blinked at him. Youji could see the corners of Aya's mouth twitch as he tried to fight off a smile. He decided to help the poor man out.

"Man, Aya, you sure do have a one track mind. I bet you get off on missions, don't you?" Youji smirked as Aya frowned and looked at him with disgust.

"Youji, that's not very nice." Omi scolded as he drew closer to Aya's side as though protecting Aya from his cold words.

"I bet it feels nice being a guy again. Although, I must admit you made one hot girl." Ken teased as Omi's face flushed.

"Shut up, Ken."

"I hope Youji didn't molest you too much. You did make a pretty convincing girl."

"Of course he didn't." Omi stammered as he tried to hide his blush.

"I'm going to get the bags," Youji said wanting to get out of the awkward situation. He didn't want to see Omi mess up and accidentally reveal what happened between them.

"Hey, I'll help you." Ken offered as he followed him to the car. Once they finished unloading the bags they both plopped down on the couch as they waited for Aya to close up the shop. "Man, I am so glad you two are back. I was just about to go crazy. I mean Aya is just so cold to me. Whenever I opened my mouth he would just look at me as though I were stupid or something."

"Don't let Aya get to you, Ken. I'm sure that deep down in that frozen heart of his he kind of likes us. Look at it this way, at least you don't disgust him by just breathing."

"Yeah, I guess. Um, so, Youji, did the mission go okay. I mean nobody got hurt did they?"

"No, we got out of there with little to no scratches.

"So, did you find any hot maids to fool around with?"

"No, there wasn't one single female in sight except for Mrs. Honda. All of their hired help were men."

"Oh, Youji, how did you survive?" Ken asked with legitimate concern.

"I used my hand, but it's all ok now because I'm going out tonight." He smirked at the thought of having a beer and picking up a beautiful woman.

"Aya scheduled you for whatever morning you came back."

"What? That bastard, he knew I would want to go out the night I came back!"

"Aya just likes making others as miserable as he is. What a pathetic little man." Ken growled as he clenched his fists. "Don't worry though I'll take your morning shift."

"You don't have to. Really, what's one more night." Youji sounded so defeated he wasn't even sure if it was him talking. He didn't really think he could go another night without being in the company of a woman.

"No, Youji, you go have fun. After all, you just got done with a long stressful mission. I think I can put up with Aya for one more day. Anyway it will make my day just knowing that I pissed him off."

"Wow, bitter much, Ken?"

"Yes, he just pisses me off with his cold arrogant _I don't give a crap about you_ attitude!" Ken spat as the muscles in his arms tensed.

"Glad to know how you really feel about me." Aya's voice came from behind them. Youji looked back surprised to see the hurt in Aya's violet eyes for just a few seconds, then when Ken looked back it was gone and Aya walked up the stairs slamming his bedroom door.

"Oh, Ken I think you really hurt his feelings." Omi moved from the doorway to the couch to look at Ken with his big sad eyes.

"Good, then I finally got his attention. Maybe he won't take me so lightly next time."

"Ken!"

"Don't _Ken_ me, Omi, you never scold him when he treats me like crap or belittles me."

"Yeah, but Aya's sensitive." Ken and Youji just stared at Omi in disbelief. "He is!"

"Sure." Ken rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go out,"Youji said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"But it's only six. I thought we could all eat dinner together. Then you can go out." Omi looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I'll go get us some takeout." Ken offered as he grabbed Aya's keys and headed out the door.

"Wait, Ken, is that a good idea?" Youji asked but it was too late Ken was already out the door. He just prayed that Aya wouldn't come out of his room and notice Ken took his car.

"Well, I guess he can't carry the food for all of us on his motorcycle, but he still should have asked."

"No, he should have just taken my jeep. He's just asking to piss Aya off."

"What Aya doesn't know won't hurt him. Maybe I should go see if he's ok."

"I'm sure he's fine and wants nothing more than to be left alone."

"Um, ok." Omi sat in silence, and Youji was almost regretting persuading the kid not to go comfort Aya. Omi was nervously twirling a strand of hair around his finger. He wanted to reach out and stroke the silky lock.

"Well, um, where are you going tonight?"

"I don't know yet."

"I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding someone tonight. I don't see how anyone could refuse you. Um. It's just that you do look sexy today." Youji laughed as he put his arm around Omi and drew him in for a quick kiss. Omi snuggled into the embrace before they both looked at each other and scooted to opposite sides of the couch.

"I guess we're just used to acting like a couple. I'm really sorry about that, Omi."

"It's ok. Let's just be more careful about that."

"Food's here!" Ken boomed.

"I'll go get Aya," Omi yelled as he bounced up the stairs.

"Why bother?" Ken grumbled as he got out four plates and poured them all their favorite drinks.

"You know, Ken, if you really didn't care whether or not Aya was here you wouldn't be pouring Aya orange juice."

"Shut up. Here." Ken shoved a beer at him.

Once Aya and Omi sat down the table fell silent. Ken and Aya glared at each other and Omi avoided making any kind of eye contact with him.

"So, I guess you'll have a lot of make up work to do when you go back to school?" Youji asked Omi wanting to break up the silence.

"No, I got all my work done for up to four weeks before we left. So, I'm actually ahead of the rest of my class."

"What story did Manx feed your school this time?" Ken asked as he took a sip of water.

"She just told them that my Grandpa was about to pass away and the whole family needed to be by his side."

"That's a good one, but don't you think she's running out of excuses for your absences."

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about it for much longer. I mean I will be graduating in a couple of months."

"Yeah, that's right. What do you want for a graduation present?" Ken shoved some food in his mouth.

"You don't have to get me anything. The best present would be all of you guys coming."

"Of course we'll all be there. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Aya gave Omi a small smile.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry that it's been so long since the last chapter but I have been really busy. Thank you for the reviews and please keep on letting me know what you think.

* * *

Omi's Loving Husband

Youji smiled as he walked into the shop humming happily as he thought of the hot brunette he had woken up with that morning. She had been absolutely stunning, but Youji couldn't help thinking of Omi when he was with her. His mind kept wondering back to the differences between the woman in his arms and the young masculine body of Omi.

"Hey, boys, how has your day been?" He smiled cheerfully as he looked at the stoic Aya and an angry Ken.

"Just great my shift is up. Oh, and Youji would you tell Aya that I got all the flower deliveries done."

"Youji would you tell Ken to stop acting like a child."

"Would you tell Aya to stop acting like a bastard!"

"Oh, that's real mature, Ken."

"That's it! I'm out of here." Ken growled dangerously as he threw off his apron and grabbed his motorcycle helmet.

"Well, I guess that settles it." Youji mumbled as he took his apron and grabbed the broom. He went outside where he could sweep the front step and have a smoke. Ken and Aya really needed to sort out their differences if they were ever going to work together. He had to wonder what happened while Omi and he were off at the Honda's house. Did Ken and Aya ignore each other or were they constantly at each others' throats.

"Hey, Youji." Omi chirped happily as a herd of school girls followed behind him. Youji waved and sighed as he put out his cigarette and went inside to help Aya with the after school rush. All three of them worked busily as they tried to fulfill the giggling girls' orders. As soon as they got done Aya mumbled something about the hospital and his sister and took off in a rush.

* * *

"Did you have fun last night?" Omi asked as soon as they were in the house. "Was she hot? Did she give you everything you wanted?"

"Um."

"Well, come on, you always used to describe your one night stands in detail just to make me flustered."

"Yeah, but that was before…"

"You screwed me," Omi finished.

"Omi, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was the best sex I ever had."

"It's the only sex you ever had." He reminded Omi as he sat down.

"Just rub it in, you ass. Not all of us can be as experienced in the ways of sexually pleasing men as you, because we all know you've had so many. If I remember right it was me giving you the directions that night." Omi snarled as he reluctantly sat down next to him.

"Ok, so we we're both a little new to it. Now, can we please change the subject, I really don't want to talk about my sex life with you."

"Well, that's too bad because I am a part of your sex life." Omi snapped glaring at him. Youji's guilt was slowly starting to return and it was becoming painfully obvious that Omi and he couldn't just ignore what had happened between them. "I'm sorry. Just ignore what I said. I'm just stressed out from classes and I don't even know what I'm saying." Omi's eyes welled up with tears as he made a move to leave. Youji couldn't stand the thought of Omi going off somewhere to cry by himself. He grabbed onto Omi's hand.

"Hey, Omi, do you want some ice cream?"

"What?"

"Why don't we go get some ice cream, doesn't that sound good?"

"Have your lost your mind, Youji?"

"Maybe."

"Do you really want to get ice cream with me or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"I really want to get ice cream with you; I wouldn't ask unless I wanted to. Come on let's go." He got up still holding onto Omi's hand as they headed out the door. They walked to a quiet little ice cream parlor where Youji ordered two vanilla ice cream cones before leading Omi to a little table outside.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about." Omi questioned as he licked at his ice cream cone seductively.

"Yes, I just wanted to say that I can't ignore the fact that things have changed between us, but at the same time I don't want to acknowledge it."

"Yeah."

"And I feel guilty I used you, Omi, and there's no denying it. I can tell you're hurt by me being with other people."

"You wish." Omi growled as a bead of vanilla rolled down his chin. Youji couldn't stand it anymore as he leaned across the table and licked the sticky substance off Omi's chin until their lips meet. He quickly pulled away hopping no one noticed. "You're so full of yourself. You think you're so irresistible, but guess what, Youji, I'm not hung up on you. I'm over you. So stop treating me like I'm going to go into some deep depression because I will never be graced with your presence again.

"Omi, that's not what I think."

"No, Youji, it is how you think. Don't worry I'll move on just as easily as you have." Youji felt sick, this wasn't how he had wanted their conversation to go.

"Omi, This isn't easy for me either; you think I like the fact that I hurt you?"

"Stop acting like you hurt and used me. Did you ever stop to think that I was using you too. Trust me, Youji, I never did and still don't think you love me in that way. I'm not some stupid kid, ok, so stop treating me like it." Omi huffed as he got up.

"Sorry, lets just go home, but if you really don't care don't act so sad when I go out."

"Fine," Omi agreed. "Let's just get home. I have some homework to do."

"I thought you said you didn't have any homework."

"Youji!" Omi warned as they walked home in silence.

* * *

"You scratched my car, you bastard!"

"I haven't even been in your car," Ken lied. Youji and Omi walked in on the two angry me facing off in front of them.

"Yes you were. I could smell you all over my car!"

"Ok, so maybe I took it out to get food last night, but I didn't scratch it."

"Yes, you did it's right under the lock on the driver's side and now my car smells like you," Aya howled.

"I don't smell, and you probably got it when you went to go visit the stupid hospital. I don't even know why you bother it's not like she's ever going to wake up anyway!" Youji gasped as Omi cried out next to him. He knew Ken had gone too far when Aya lunged at him and both boys rolled on the floor trying to hurt the other as much as they could. Aya finally managed to roll on top and began wailing on Ken relentlessly.

"You bastard. I hate you. I just wish you would die!" Aya punched Ken hard in the stomach.

"Aya, stop, Youji make him stop," Omi pleaded.

"Don't bother." Aya spat as he got up and wiped his bloody hand on Ken's shirt before he grabbed his coat and stormed out the door.

"I hate him. I really hate him." Ken cried in frustration as he spit up some blood.

"Oh, Ken." Omi was at his side holding him. "You really shouldn't have said that about his sister."

"I know." Ken shook crying into Omi's shoulder. Youji stood there unsure of what he should do. Should he follow Aya or just stand there and watch Omi take care of Ken? Aya was probably going to the hospital so he wouldn't be that hard to find.

"I'll be back later."

"You're not going out at a time like this, are you?" Omi looked up at him with disgust. Youji didn't care what the brat thought of him. He didn't need to defend himself. He just quietly turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

Just as he had expected Aya was sitting by his sister's side with his back to the door. Youji cautiously approached the siblings.

"I love you. You know that. No one can ever take your place." Aya whispered as he held his sister's pale hand and kissed her briefly on the lips. Youji cringed, knowing he shouldn't be watching this but he couldn't take his eyes off Aya's open display of affection for his little sister.

"I will wait forever for you to wake up. I'll never give up on you. You're all I have left." Aya leaned his head on her stomach as his shoulders shook.

"Aya?" Youji whispered softly as he walked into the room and placed a hand on Aya's shoulder. Aya jumped a little bit but made no move to remove the hand. It was hard to see their leader so torn up. Never once had Youji seen Aya looking so lost.

"She's going to wake up. She has to wake up," Aya cried. Youji couldn't remember Aya crying once and the display of emotion scared him. He swooped the broken man into his arms and pulled him back into a warm embrace.

"Aya, don't cry. She's still here, and I know she loves you."

"Youji!" Aya turned around burying his face into Youji's chest as he grasped onto him and cried hard. It was a horrible cry of a wounded animal or someone who had forgotten how. He could feel the wetness seeping through his shirt.

"Shh, it's ok, Aya, just let it all out. Then I will take you home."

"I can't go home, I can never go home. I no longer have a home."

"Of course you do, you have us."

"I'll never fit in. You guys had been together before I came barging in."

"That doesn't matter, you're a part of us all now."

"He hates me. I could tell from the first day… he's always hated me. Ken will never see me as a part of this team." Aya cried harder as he attempted to draw closer to him.

"Ken's just short tempered, Aya, and you know you're not exactly nice to him."

"I know." Was all Aya said before he closed his watery eyes. Youji sat down and cradled the redhead in his arms as he stroked the silky hair until the man finally fell asleep. He stared at the pretty girl that laid motionless on the bed. She had long black hair and ivory skin. She truly was a stunning creature and he couldn't help but think how she would look awake. Youji had to wonder if she and Aya were actually related because they had such different looks but he could see a little bit of Aya in her face. She had high cheek bones and pouted lips just like her brother. No wonder Aya was obsessed with his own sister; she was truly beautiful.

* * *

"Youji wake up. We need to get home the flower shop should have been opened an hour ago." Aya stared coldly down at him. Youji was disoriented as he realized he had just spent the night sleeping in a hospital and cuddling with Aya. At least it looked like Aya was back to his normal bastard self and he for once was glad for that.

"Ok, I'm up. I'm not so sure we should go back though I mean Ken is probably there and the last thing we need is another fight."

"Well, if he starts mouthing off, I'll just put him in his place."

"Exactly what I don't want to happen. I think you got him good enough yesterday."

"Hnn."

"If you want Ken to respect you, you have to give him some respect back." Aya just shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at his sister lovingly before he turned back with a determined look in his eyes.

"Youji, never mention last night to anyone or I will give you a slow and painful death."

"Trust me, Aya, waking up with you in my arms is nothing to brag about." Aya gave him a look of utter repulsion. "That's more like the Aya I know." He laughed as he leaned down over the girl on the bed and kissed her on the lips. "Nice meeting you, Aya."

"Don't touch her." Aya growled as he fisted his hands.

"I guess only you are allowed to touch her." He turned and left the room before Aya could hit him.

* * *

The flower shop was tense and Youji was just waiting for Ken to explode on Aya. Ken looked horrible with his black eye, split lip, and bruised cheek. Aya had really done a number on him. For most of the day both boys stayed out of each others' way except for the occasional brush up against the other here and there.

"We should close the shop early we don't need the fan girls pawing at Ken. He's injured enough already." He suggested as he watched Ken wince in pain every time he moved.

"You're right." Aya agreed as he pulled down the shutter.

"What, don't want people to see how you abuse me." Ken snarled at Aya as he rubbed his bruised stomach.

"Ken, why don't you go get some rest you look tired." Youji said as he nervously paced the room. The tension was thick and he was just waiting to see which man would snap first.

"I'm not tired."

"Ken!" Omi came bouncing into the room running over the man and placing his hand on his bruised check tenderly. "You should put some ice on that." Youji winced when he saw Omi's eyes sparkle as he looked up at Ken. Aya was right. Ken was stupid and useless. What could Omi possibly see in him. No that wasn't true Ken was perfect except for his little anger management problem. Aya had an estranged look on his face as he stared at Omi and Ken. Then he looked at him both of their eyes meet before Aya huffed and left the room. Youji wasn't sure what Aya was trying to say with his eyes.

"Stop fretting, Omi, I'm fine." Ken spoke as he held Omi's hand in his. Now that was definitely something for concern. He couldn't take anymore or them fawning all over each other and he needed to get out. Tonight he was going to find someone who wouldn't make him think about Omi's talented lips, muscular chest, long slender limbs, and powerful thighs.

"Ugh, bad, Youji." He slapped his hand to his face.

"Youji, are you ok?" Ken looked over at him questioningly.

"Uh, yeah I'm just going out. See you guys later." Youji laughed nervously as he turned to leave.

* * *

He came staggering in late smelling of smoke, beer, and cheep perfume. He hadn't gone home with any women like he had wanted to. But instead spent the whole time telling them about a short little blond named Aya. He had been sad reminiscing about memories of Omi and him at the Honda's. He was disgusted with himself as he cried on a beautiful woman's chest about Omi I wasn't natural, he wasn't gay, so why was he so hung up on Omi.

That's when he saw them cuddled up on the couch with the television on. Ken was stretched out on the couch in only his jeans with Omi curled up on top of him with his head resting on Ken's naked chest. His heart burned with jealousy. Omi surely wasn't interested in Ken. For all he knew Ken wasn't even gay, but he couldn't look at the two anymore without feeling sick. He slowly climbed the stairs and opened the door turning on his lights when he was suddenly slammed up against the door.

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Intense violet eyes meet his.

"What the hell, Aya? Of course I didn't tell anyone about our late night cuddle fest."

"You didn't tell anyone about my sister and me, did you?"

"Why would I say anything about you visiting your sister?" He asked in confusion. What the hell was Aya talking about? He visited his sister all the time.

"Good." Aya let up his grip on him. "But if you do ,Youji, you'll be sorry." Aya breathed in his face as he pulled away and walked out of the room leaving Youji baffled. Sure he thought Aya was a little weird about his sister but this threat only made him think there was more than something wrong with Aya. He didn't have time to deal with Aya's psychobabble as he laid down on his bed not bothering to strip off his clothing.

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

* * *

Omi's Loving Husband

"Here, Ken, try this; it's really good," Omi giggled as he popped a piece of blueberry muffin into Ken's mouth. Youji spit out his coffee as he watched Ken open his mouth for Omi to feed him more.

"I think Ken can feed himself. I didn't beat him that badly," Aya said coldly as he put his book down and glared at Omi.

"Sorry, Aya." Omi looked down and clasped his hands together tightly.

"Don't be, we were just fooling around. I don't see how we are bothering you, Aya."

"Well, you are. Why don't you two go get a room because you're making me sick." Aya scowled as he got up and went to his room.

"You're the one who's sick," Ken muttered to no one in particular. "I need to go take a shower." With that Ken left Youji and Omi in silence.

"You and Ken seem pretty cozy." Youji couldn't keep the anger out of his voice and knew Omi would pick up on it.

"Well, we are friends. Is something bothering you Youji? You look a bit tense." Omi looked concerned as he came around the table and began to massage his aching shoulders. "Youji, why don't you just let it go. Why don't you just hold me again like you did at the Honda's? I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes." Omi whispered as he leaned in and kissed the back of his neck.

"Because, it's not right. I'm not gay, Omi; I like women."

"I could dress like a woman again." He could feel tears hit the back of his neck and trickle to the edge of his shirt.

"Oh, Omi." He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want Omi to cry or be upset or give up his manhood for him. He grabbed Omi's head and turned the boy so they were facing each other. He stared into Omi's large blue eyes that were now releasing drops of water flowing freely down his pink checks. Omi was undeniably beautiful with or without the dress and makeup. Youji dragged Omi into his lap and kissed his lips gently. Omi quickly stopped crying kissing him back with more passion and straddling his hips.

"We shouldn't be doing this in the kitchen with Aya and Ken in the house." Omi mumbled and he ran a hand across Youji's muscular chest.

"But isn't it more exciting to know we might get caught." Youji teased as he pushed Omi slightly away.

"Yeah," Omi giggled as he panted pressing against him. Youji stiffened as he felt Omi's heat against his own. He still wasn't use to the idea of having something hard pressed against him. It wasn't natural, not like when he was with a woman who was soft and delicate.

"But you're right we shouldn't be doing this, it's not right, Omi. Besides I don't feel like getting tag teamed by Aya and Ken for taking your innocence."

"You never know, they might beat me up instead."

"For what?"

"I don't know." Omi shrugged his shoulders as he reluctantly got off of Youji and went to sit down opposite of him.

"Man, I wish Aya and Ken would get lives." He hissed in frustration as he rubbed his own thigh.

"Don't hold your breath."

"I don't believe my ears, did I just hear you day something mean about Aya and Ken?"

"I didn't really mean that; it's just annoying how their always fighting all the time." Omi blushed looking away from him.

"Yeah, it seems things have gotten worse when we left."

"Do you think there's anything we can do?"

"Sure, we can tie them together and lock them in a closet and maybe in a month they might like each other."

"Youji! I'm trying to be serious."

"So am I. It's best we just let them sort out their own issues."

"Yeah, we have our own issues to deal with, don't we."

"Omi, I thought we agreed not to talk about all that once we got home." He really did want to talk to Omi, but that would only cause them more pain in the future.

"Yeah, well, I probably better go get ready and make sure Ken's ok. His kids' game is today.

"Oh, yeah, today's Saturday. So, I guess I'll be stuck handling the shop with Aya." Youji cringed remembering how Aya had attacked him the night before.

"I guess, but Youji be careful around him. I don't want you to end up bruised and battered like Ken. Aya's been in a bad mood lately.

"When is that guy not in a bad mood."

"I'm sure even Aya is happy sometimes."

"Only when he's with his sister." He mumbled as he watched Omi disappear up the stars.

* * *

"I hope they lose." 

"What was that Aya?" Youji asked as he came in from sweeping outside and having his afternoon smoke.

"I hope they lose!"

"You hope who loses. Is there some bad villain I don't know about?"

"I hope Ken's team loses; that would serve him right."

"Aya they're just kids. Why would you wish them to lose."  
"Because Ken's a bastard."

"Ok, Aya, I got the point, you really don't like Ken."

"What's a guy like that doing in the assassin business. I mean he doesn't seem to have such a horrible life. He was a popular goalie for the J-league. He was practically famous before that scandal broke out, and he had women just crawling all over him!" Aya spat bitterly as his violet eyes sparked in anger.

"Um, Aya, maybe you should lie down for a bit. We could close up shop early. You're not looking too well." He suggested as he stared at his teammate not sure what to think.

"You're right, I'm not feeling well. Youji, do you mind closing up alone. I have somewhere I need to go." Youji didn't get a chance to respond as he watched the back of Aya's head bobbing out the door.

000

Youji groaned as he came into the house. It was only ten at night but he just wasn't in the mood to go get drunk and wind up in some stranger's bed. He wasn't feeling well and Aya's freaky behavior was constantly on his mind. Something was wrong with him, but Youji doubted Aya would ever seek him out to help solve his problem. No, that just wasn't Aya's style. Aya was the type to brood and then go visit his sister. Youji cringed at the thought of the poor lifeless girl forced to listen to Aya's psychotic tantrums.

He walked up the stairs relieved to see no one was up and Ken and Omi weren't asleep together on the couch. He walked into the dark room when suddenly his door slammed him up against the door.

"Oh, no not again I told you I wouldn't…" he was suddenly cut off by a warm mouth pressed to his. Youji immediately shoved the warm body away. "Aya, stop this, it isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Aya? Damn you, Youji, I'm not a girl and we're not at the Honda's anymore."

"Omi!" Youji gasped in surprise and relief.

"You mean you thought I was the real Aya and you let me kiss you?" Omi switched on the light and looked at him with huge questioning eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who attacked me, and I did push you away." He said defensively as he looked away from Omi's searching eyes.

"Why would you think Aya would want to kiss you? There isn't something going on between the two of you, is there?"

"Of course not, it's just the other night Aya was waiting for me in my room to tell me something."

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, Aya's just not acting right, that's all."

"If something is wrong, you should tell me, Youji."

"It's nothing. Now why don't you tell me what you're doing."

"Oh, I just thought I would come visit you." Omi batted his eyes and flushed as he leaned up to kiss him again. He didn't pull away this time. Omi's warm inviting mouth was too tempting to resist; he plunged his tongue into Omi's mouth.

"Mmm," Omi moaned as he ran his fingers through the silky blonde hair. Youji could feel Omi's hand rubbing over his chest trailing down to the bulge in the front of his pants.

"Omi I need you. Just this once." He couldn't hold out any longer. He just needed it this one time then he wouldn't think about Omi in that way anymore.

"Ok, just this once." Omi whispered as he moved back towards the bed stripping of his shirt to reveal his slender but muscular chest.

"But I can't just use you, Omi, you're not just some cheap one night stand." Youji was starting to let his guilt get to him.

"Hush, don't think, just act. I don't care if you're just using me. It hurts ten times more when you ignore me." Omi's eyes glittered with tear threatening to spill over but he quickly controlled them as he gave him a sultry look. He ran his hands over his own chest and opened up his mouth. "I want you, Youji. I want you so much it hurts." Youji couldn't take the throb in his chest anymore. There had only been one other person who made him feel this way and that was his old partner, Asuka.

* * *

Youji woke up in the morning all ready to tell Omi that this had to stop but the young blonde was snuggled up to him so sweetly. He knew it had to end, but looking at Omi's pouted lips he just couldn't. He leaned down and kissed the tempting lips relishing in the unique taste of Omi. Omi's long lashes fluttered open and the kiss was returned. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized as he pulled away.

"It's ok when I'm woken up like that. I meant to get out of here before you woke up, but I guess I'm just not used to staying up that late. I'll leave now."

"Don't, I don't want you to. Omi, I um don't think I want this to be our last time. I don't want to ignore this anymore. I can't seem to get you off my mind. When I'm with women I'm thinking of you. Omi, I don't want anyone else. I want you." He desperately wanted to take the words back. It was everything he was thinking but didn't want to admit not even to himself.

"Youji, I only want what you're comfortable with. I don't want to pressure you into anything. I hope this isn't just about guilt because if it is, don't bother!" It was partially because of guilt and because he simply wanted to be around Omi and hated seeing Omi hang out with Ken. He smiled at Omi.

"Of course not Omi. I just want to be around you that's all."

"I know you're lying, but I guess I don't care. I won't make any demands or get jealous when you go out with other people. But most of all I won't tell Aya or Ken about us. I really don't want to find you dead."

"Well, thanks, Omi. I'll make you a promise too. I won't ever ignore or avoid you again or get jealous of you and Ken." Youji hadn't meant to say the last part but it was to late to take it back now.

"Yes! I knew it would work."

"What?" He looked puzzled over at the excited blonde.

"Oh, I meant to make you jealous. Ken's so oblivious I knew I could use him to make you jealous without him even knowing it."

"Man, I've been played." He felt foolish for ever believing Ken and Omi could be more than just friends.

"I probably better get ready. Ken and I have to work today." Omi quickly jumped out of his bed and put on the clothing tossed across the room before sneaking out into the empty hallway.

Youji laid in bed until he heard Omi and Ken leave the house. He got up and took a shower. He had to talk to Aya. The man would most likely be in his room. He was not looking forward to his conversation with their pissy leader but knew it was for the better of the team. If he left it to Omi it wouldn't get done. Omi was too much of a softy to be stern with Aya. If he left it to Ken it would just end in a brawl. So, that just left him to sort out the mess. He quickly dressed and fixed his hair before he headed to Aya's room.

He opened the door cautiously and entered the plain room quickly. Aya was not in the room. He looked around the simple room that he rarely ever went into. He sighed as he sat down on the bed his feet bumping against something hard. He reached under the bed and pulled a box out. "Aya, you pervert," he grinned. He never would have taken Aya for the typed to keep a box of porn under his bed. He knew that somewhere under that icy wall there was an animal. Slowly he pulled the top off expecting to see a bunch of naked girls. To his surprise there was a sports magazine on top. Why would Aya even bother hiding this under his bed? He pulled the top one off to see if Aya was hiding them underneath but once again to his surprise there were just more sports magazines and some teen magazines that were a few years old.

He gasped when he came across one of the teen covers. "Hot new goalie of the J League" the picture below the captions was a younger version of Ken. His eyes widened as he began shifting through the magazines all of which had articles featuring Ken Hidaka the new goalie of the J League. What the hell was Aya doing with a bunch of old magazines about Ken? Youji sat stunned on the bed as he tried to understand it all. When Ken was in the J League Aya would have still been with his family. Maybe Aya lusted After Ken and got off on just looking at pictures of him.

"Ew," Youji dropped the magazines back in the box and quickly placed it under the bed. So, this is why Aya hated Ken so much. Ken didn't live up to Aya's fantasies and expectations of him. Aya probably never expected to see his crush become an assassin. It made sense when he thought about it, the way Aya acted towards Ken.

"What the hell are you doing here?" An angry voice rang out. Aya was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, Aya, I just wanted to talk to you." Youji was relieved that Aya hadn't walked in a few minutes earlier.

"Then talk."

"You need to stop being so angry especially towards Ken."

"Is that all?"

"Aya, I'm trying here. If you have something you want to talk about then tell me don't just bottle it up and take it out on us later.

"Ok, I want you to get out of my room. How is that for a start?"

"Fine." He spat, he really didn't want to talk to Aya anymore. He was still freaked out by what he had discovered under the bed. Youji knew how dangerous Aya's obsessions could be. Reiji Takatori experienced it first hand and he was dead now. He stormed out of Aya's room pushing past him on the way out.

TBC

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, mild violence, and sexual content between males. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reviewing and please keep on letting me know what you think.

* * *

Omi's Loving Husband

All Youji could think about the last week was the magazines he had found in Aya's room. He was worried that when Aya was looking through his pictures of Ken he would notice one of the magazines out of place. Youji was tough but he didn't know if he could win a battle against Aya. He had tried to keep his mind off Aya but Omi had been busy working on a major project for school and didn't seem to want to be bothered. So he had gone out and went home with an aspiring model. But she wasn't fulfilling and babbled on and on about shallow things. The whole time he was with her all he could think about was how he would love to be on a dangerous mission or spending time with Omi. It was now the weekend, and Youji was aching for some alone time with his cute teammate.

"Hey, Omi, that new action movie _The Fighting Samurai_ is out. Do you want to go?" He did not really want to go see the movie. It looked totally lame, but he wanted an excuse to take Omi out without Aya and Ken getting suspicious.

"Oh, I really want to see that one." Omi smiled at him knowingly.

"Why don't we go see it then. I don't think any of my lady friends would want to go to an action movie."

"Oh, man, can I go? I really want to see it. I hear the fighting scenes are to die for," Ken chimed and looked up at him with large puppy dog eyes. Omi looked at him sympathetically, and he knew that Ken would be joining them. He sighed, not really wanting to go to the movie especially if it meant going with Ken.

"Sure." Youji put on his most charming smile while he internally cursed the oblivious brunette.

"Yes!" Ken jumped off the couch almost knocking Aya's drink off the table. "Sorry, Aya," Ken looked down as Aya just growled at him and continued to ignore him.

"We're all going to have so much fun. Aya do you want to go?" Omi asked politely.

"No, I think I'll stay home and read." Youji tried to hold back a look of disgust as he thought of Aya reading magazines about Ken and playing with himself, or visiting his poor defenseless sister and molesting her.

* * *

"Wow, _The Fighting Samurai_ was awesome, and the love story was sweet." Ken pumped his fist into the air as he walked alongside of them.

"Yeah," Omi lied, trying to sound enthusiastic. Youji had thought the movie was horrible with it's badly acted fight scenes and defenseless maidens, and from the look on Omi's face, Youji could tell he thought the same.

"Hey, you guys want to grab something to eat. I'm starving." Ken patted his stomach to emphasis his starvation.

"Of course." Omi laughed at Ken, his big blue eyes sparkling. Youji wanted to strangle Ken. Didn't Ken know when to get lost. All he wanted was just a few minutes alone with Omi but it didn't look like it was going to be tonight. He figured that he and Omi would go out to eat and then to a hotel, but no they were stuck hanging out with Ken for the rest of the night. He couldn't really blame Ken because after all, Ken had no idea about the twisted relationship between them.

"Hey, there's a nice little place," Omi suggested, pointing to a cute little restaurant that didn't seem too busy. Once inside they took their seats, Ken next to Omi and Youji was forced to sit across. He tried to keep his cool as he looked across at Omi. The blonde boy looked at him sympathetically as Ken chattered away about how great the movie was and his soccer team. Youji was relieved when the food arrived to shut Ken up for a little while.

"You know what, guys? We should do this more often." Ken mumbled as he took another large mouth full of food. "I mean we don't hang out as much as we should."

"Of course Ken." Omi smiled across the table at him nervously.

"Yeah." Youji answered flatly, as he thought of Ken coming with them every time they wanted to be alone. They finished the rest of the meal making more small talk and then headed home. Youji wasn't surprised when Ken suggested they play cards. He was in a foul mood, and his dreams of getting to be alone with Omi were extinguished when Omi looked up at him sadly. He yawned not really wanting to hang out with the two boys that were causing his frustration.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and go to the bars. You two have fun with your game." He headed up the stairs leaving them behind. If Omi wanted to spend time with Ken, then he could do it on his own.

* * *

He came home the next day around noon tired but relieved. He smiled when he walked into the flower shop to see a pretty women with black hair and brown eyes flirting with Ken. He didn't know why this scene pleased him but it did. Maybe if Ken got a girlfriend he would stop wanting to bond with the team.

"I know I've seen you somewhere before you look so familiar, but I don't see how I could forget a pretty face like yours."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I really don't think I know you." Ken flushed and stuttered as he wrapped a beautiful bouquet of red roses for the tall woman.

"Hmm, well never mind. How about we go out sometime. You're really cute." The woman smiled sexily at him as she rubbed her legs together and leaned over the counter to let Ken steal a glance at her cleavage.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sorry, Miss, but we're not allowed to date the customers." Ken gulped as he noticeably eyed her breasts which were busting out of her top. He quickly averted his eyes as he thrust the flowers into her hand.

"Are you sure? I would make it worth your while."

"He said he didn't want to. You have your flowers, so get out!" Aya glared at the woman who looked at him in shock then turned and left the shop in a hurry.

"Wow, Aya, thanks; that girl was really making me nervous."

"Man, you're such an idiot Ken. You can have any woman you want but you don't even look twice at them."

"Hey, the same could be said for you, Aya," Ken retorted.

"I don't even know what they see in you. They only like you because you were some stupid soccer goalie. But you're nothing but a clumsy idiot.

"Aya!" Youji warned. His stomach sank and he hoped Aya wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I'm not a clumsy idiot and girls like me for more than the sport I used to play. You know what Aya, you're just jealous because people like me for my personality unlike you. When girls fawn all over you, it's just for your body because your personality sucks!"

"Well, at least I don't suck literally."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That's right I forget I have to spell things out for you because your simple mind can't pick up on it, fag!"

"I'm not gay."

"You could have any woman you want, but yet you don't look at any of them." Aya's eyes watered as his body visibly shook. Ken looked at Aya in puzzlement as Youji prayed the two wouldn't start having an homoerotic fight.

"Aya?"

"She always liked you. She always talked about how hot and great you were even though she didn't even know you. But I don't think you're all that great. You're nothing!" Aya yelled before he ran out of the front door of the flower shop." Ken and Youji stood in the middle of the shop just staring at each other.

"What the hell?"

"I really don't know anymore." But he did know now. He had been wrong about which Aya liked Ken. Aya's little sister had a crush on Ken and Aya was jealous. It was far worse than he had first expected. He knew Aya was a little messed up but he never would have guessed this.

* * *

"Have fun last night, you know if you would have just waited an hour we could have been alone." Omi looked away as he wrung his hands together.

"So," Youji said a little too coldly.

"Well, I thought you wanted to spend time alone with me last night."

"Yeah, well, so did Ken, and I can't seem to compete."

"Hey, Ken wanted to hang out with the both of us."

"No he just wanted to ruin my day."

"How could he possible know we wanted to be alone. He doesn't even know we've been together. He doesn't know what happened at the Honda's." Omi was right Ken didn't know he was intruding on their strange relationship just like he didn't know Aya was jealous of him. For once Youji wished he could be just as clueless as Ken.

"Ok, but can't you get rid of him. I would like to spend some time alone with you."

"So you can sleep with me. I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances."

"No, so I can spend time alone with you. I miss just you and I hanging out like we did at the Honda's." Youji couldn't believe he was saying all of these things to Omi. He wasn't sure if he was even telling Omi the truth. Maybe all he did want was Omi's petite body under him, but he also wanted to know if that was all it was.

"And being able to have me anytime you want," Omi added.

"Well, that too."

"We'll have plenty of time to be alone, but we shouldn't ignore Ken. Aya's been really mean to him lately, and he needs a friend. I wonder why he hated Ken so much?"

"I know." Youji plopped down on Omi's bed feeling his stomach turn.

"Really? What is it?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Ok, I found a bunch of old magazines all featuring Ken under Aya's bed. I thought he had a crush on Ken, but I was wrong; the magazines belonged to his little sister. She probably used to have a school girl crush on him. So, Aya's jealous of Ken because his little sister used to like him."

"You're right, I don't believe you. How are you so sure Aya's jealous? I mean maybe he's just being over protective of his little sister."

"Have you ever seen him visit his sister. He's very weird with her, and what doss he need to protect, she's in a comma. I don't think Ken is into girls who sleep all the time." Omi just stared at him as he flopped down on the bed next to him.

"This is worse than I thought. Poor Ken, I don't think he'll ever gain Aya's respect, and how can they resolve their issues when Aya has his own issues with his sister?" Omi curled up next to him running his hand over his muscular chest. "I really wish you would have stayed home last night."

"Yeah, well, I was horny and I needed release. You weren't available."

"Oh," Youji flinched as he heard the hurt in Omi's tone. He had meant for his comment to hurt. Omi should have tried a little harder to be alone with him.

"We're alone now." Omi looked up at him.

"You're very observant aren't you, Omi?" Youji ran his hand through Omi's soft hair, and drew his moth towards him. Their lips meet in a searing kiss as he moved his hands up and down Omi's lithe body. He moved on top of Omi pressing his tongue into the willing mouth below moaning and panting.

"Youji?" Omi gasped as wormed his way out from under him and reversed their positions. Omi immediately tugged off their shirts and began attacking his chest with small kissed and licks. Youji panted with excitement as Omi unzipped his pants. "Youji, what's it like?"

"What's what like?" Youji asked as he tried to calm himself.

"What's it like to be inside of somebody? Because I would like to try it."

"What!" He immediately pulled Omi off of him. "Oh, hell no, Omi!" He shook in disgust at the thought of Omi even going near that region of his body. Only gay men enjoyed that type of activity. He wasn't gay; he was just experimental, and it was all the missions fault he and Omi were in this mess.

"I just wanted to know. I didn't say I was going to try it with you." Omi glared at him as he grabbed his shirt and put it on again. "You know I let you. You could at least give it a try. I let _you_ do whatever _you_ want and _I_ don't complain. Hell, I don't even get upset when you go out and sleep around. But you can't even think about me being inside of you without being disgusted. If I disgust you so much, then you can just have your cheap sluts because I'm no woman, Youji. I'm a man, not a girl or some feminine boy you can pretend is a girl. I'm a man, Youji, a man!" Omi's voice raised as he grabbed the bulge in his pants pointing out the evidence that he was no woman.

He didn't try to stop Omi as he stormed out of the room. He didn't want to. He was still sick to his stomach about the idea of having Omi on top of him. Omi was right. He should just go back to his women because Omi was no girl. He wasn't really gay and Omi's suggestion had brought him back to reality. It wasn't fair for him to give Omi a one-sided relationship. Omi needed someone who was willing to give and receive.

"I'm a selfish bastard," Youji whispered to himself as he rubbed his face into Omi's pillow. He could never give Omi the relationship he wanted and deserved.

TBC


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, mild violence, and sexual content between males. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews and please keep on letting me know what you think.

* * *

Omi's Loving Husband

It had been a couple of weeks since his fight with Omi. They acted civil towards each other but they didn't really talk much. Omi wondered around the flower shop acting happy and smiling all the time. This is what Youji liked to think of as Omi's defense. When the kid was hurting the most, he would shut down and act like a happy person. Ken and Aya on the other hand were avoiding each other as much as possible. He couldn't recall them talking to each other once, but he was sure they must have during the last few missions Manx had sent them on.

It was now his turn to work with Omi in the dreaded flower shop. Omi worked hard filling the girls' orders while Youji unashamedly swept the steps out front and smoked a cigarette. He knew it wasn't fair of him to leave Omi to do all the work, but he was always lazy when it came to the flower shop. He continued to sweep as the amount of girls finally died down. Only when the last girl left the shop did he enter to find a disheveled looking Omi. The guy's hair was sticking up and there were a few light lipstick marks on his cheek.

"Good day, we made a lot of money." Omi smiled as he opened up the cash register and started counting out the money.

"Omi, how's school going? I haven't seen you around much. Have some kind of test coming up?" Youji babbled on trying to stop the silence that would soon come if he didn't.

"No, I haven't seen you around much either. Did a new bar open up?"

"Omi, I'm trying."

"I know you are; sorry about that last comment; it was only a joke. I wasn't being mean, and thanks for sweeping the steps, Youji," he added, still smiling.

"Yeah, no problem." Youji felt more uncomfortable with how nice Omi was acting. He knew if it were Aya or Ken he was working with today they wouldn't have let him get away with being lazy. The chimes on the door rang and he cursed himself for coming in too early. It looked like there were still more fan girls to come. He looked over, and to his surprise it was a boy with dark brown hair and big blue eyes standing near the doorway.

"Hi, Omi, I um want to get some flowers for my mother; it's her birthday. I hope you don't mind that I came here." The boy's face flushed as he shuffled back and forth on his feet.

"Oh, Miwa, it's ok. What would you like to get your mother?"

"I don't know maybe you could help me pick something out for her."

"Sure," Omi smiled at the young boy. Hey, Youji, could you go to the back room and grab some paper and ribbon."

"Of course." Youji headed towards the back before he realized Omi hadn't told him what color he wanted. He thought the boy was strange and thought it should be obvious to Omi that Miwa had a crush on him. He grumbled as he turned back around and headed for the front the paused when he heard Omi talking.

"What are you doing here?" Omi hissed, glaring at the cute boy.

"Omi, I just wanted to see you again."

"You just saw me in class today. How much do you need to see me?"

"I wasn't good, was I? You didn't enjoy yourself, did you? Just tell me what I did wrong, and I'll change it. It was my first time and it kind of hurt, but I know next time it will be better." Miwa pleaded looking up at Omi with tears rolling down his cheeks. Youji's eyes widened, Omi had seduced this poor helpless boy. Omi had been the one to…. It didn't seem like Omi to be with someone else right away. Sure he knew that one day Omi would seek other lovers, but this seemed too sudden and he could feel his heart sinking.

"Listen, Miwa, you were great but you have to understand it was only a one time thing."

"But, I don't want it to be just a one night stand. Omi, I've had a crush on you since our freshmen year. I like you and I thought once we you know, that you might like me too." Youji could see Omi was starting to feel guilty.

"Fine, I'll give you another try, but I don't want you to be all clingy. I'll sleep with whoever I want and I don't want to hear you complain about it." This was not _his_ Omi speaking. Youji could only watch in surprise. No the Omi he knew would never treat another human being like garbage; only he would do something like that.

"Um, okay." Miwa bit his lower lip which was trembling. "I should leave."

"Wait, what about your flowers?" Omi leaned in close as he ran his hand through the trembling boy's hair and kissed him hungrily. Youji couldn't believe his shy adorable little Omi was acting like a predator.

"I don't really need them. It isn't really my mother's birthday. I just wanted to see you."

"That's what I thought. Well, then you probably better go." The boy quickly retreated from the shop. "Like the free show, Youji? You can come out now."

"Omi?" He could feel the fire burning in his chest and knew it was only a matter of minutes before it all boiled over. "What the hell, Omi?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're jealous now. I thought you didn't want me. Now that I've moved on you start acting all creepy again. You're so damn hot and cold, Youji."

"You're mad at me, so you decided to go screw some damn brat. I didn't take you for the trashy type. Omi, I don't know what this is about, but just stop it now."

"You're just mad you're no longer my one and only." Omi spat angrily as he clenched his fist to his sides. That set him off. He was pissed; he didn't want to share Omi with anyone else. He wanted the kind-natured Omi back, not the snot nosed punk who was breathing heavily before him. He wanted to be the center of Omi's world. He lunged at Omi knocking him back against the counter and pressing his mouth against his forcefully. Omi immediately opened his mouth and wrapped his legs around him. The blonde boy grinded up against him, and Youji pushed Omi further up onto the counter and climbed on top of him ripping off their aprons and lifting up Omi's shirt.

"Omi, I want you. I don't want anyone else to have you." He kissed Omi running his hands down the front of Omi's pants, unzipping them and pushing his hand down the front. "I want you. No more one night stands, and I'll try to be good. Just give me a second chance." Youji couldn't stop the words flowing from his mouth and for once in his life he didn't want to stop them. Sure he still liked women, but Omi was the one he wanted now. Omi was the one who filled his thoughts and made his heart ache.

"Ugh, okay mmm, Youji, I need you." Omi pulled him down into another kiss.

"What in the…" A cold voice rang out.

"Oh, my," another gasped.

"Get off him!" Aya howled as Youji was lifted off Omi and thrown against the floor. He didn't have a chance to fight back as Aya pummeled him.

"Aya, stop! It's not his fault I'm the one who wanted this." Omi pleaded as he tried to pull the irate redhead off of him. Youji sighed with relief as Aya finally pulled back, not wanting to accidentally hurt Omi.

"Is that true, Omi?" Ken looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, Youji and I have been together since the mission at the Honda's. Youji didn't steal my innocence. Actually, it was kind of me who seduced him. There were no women at the Honda's residence and Youji was frustrated. I'm the one who wanted it so if you want to hit someone Aya, than you should hit me." Aya glared at all of them saying nothing as he turned to leave.

"Aya." Ken pleaded grabbing Aya's arm.

"Don't touch me," Aya hissed, slapping Ken's arm away.

"Oh, no, you don't. You're not going to leave me alone to sort out this mess. We all need to work this out." Ken grabbed Aya with both hands and held him down.

"Let me go, Ken. Just let me go, I don't want to face this. It's too weird it's just wrong." Aya screamed as he wiggled and writhed in Ken's strong arms.

"Like you should be one to talk; you're the one who is just wrong." Youji growled as he stood up.

"Youji," Omi warned.

"What do you mean by that?" Aya dared him, flashing his cool, violet eyes.

"Well, at least I'm not jealous of my teammate because my sister used to have the hots for him. You're the one who's weird with your strange attraction to you sister and your pile of magazines featuring Ken under your bed!"

"You looked under my bed? You snooped around my room?"

"I thought your sister was in a coma, who could she possibly like? And why would you have a bunch of magazines under your bed about me? Were you a fan of the J-league?" Ken's eyes lit up with excitement. "I never knew you liked soccer. Aya, don't you see what this means? We have something in common!"

"No, we don't, you idiot. Man, you're stupid."

"Oh, Aya, I never knew, but I just don't think it would work." Ken blushed as he backed away from Aya."

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Aya looked skeptically at Ken.

"Oh, nothing," Ken laughed nervously. "Oh, now I see." Ken's eyes widened as a sudden realization came to him. "Oh, Aya, your sister likes me." He blushed again then looked at Aya worriedly. "Don't worry, I won't steal your little sister away when she wakes up."

"I hate you."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Guys stop it. Whey don't you go sort out your issues somewhere else. Youji and I weren't finished talking."

"Oh, is that what you call taking. Lying under Youji and panting like one of his whores." Ken glared at Omi and him.

"Ken, don't be that way." Omi cried as he zipped up his pants.

"I thought we we're friends. I tell you everything and yet you wouldn't tell me something as important as this. I feel like a fool. All those times we went out together and Youji and you just wanted me to get lost."

"Actually, it was only the first time we all went out together," Omi mumbled.

"Speak for yourself." Youji growled as he walked over to Omi.

"I can't deal with all this right now. I didn't even know Youji was gay or that you had such poor taste, Omi." Ken looked at them defiantly as he completely released Aya and walked out the door. The three remaining teammates sat in silence as they listened to the roar of Ken's motorcycle speed off into the distance.

000

Youji and Omi sat quietly in the living room. Ken still hadn't come back, and Aya had locked himself in his room.

"That didn't go too well, did it?" Omi tapped his foot nervously on the floor.

"No, but they'll get over it. At least now we don't have to hide it. What are you going to do about Miwa? He seems really fragile."

"So, you're really serious about it just being the two of us."

"Yes, I'll try but I've never been in a real relationship before. You'll have to be patient with me. And I'm going to try hard not to cheat on you, but I will miss women. But I think I miss you more than all of them when I'm not with you. Now, Omi what about Miwa?"

"Don't worry I'll let him down easy. He was just a fling." Omi batted his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. "I don't want anyone else but you, Youji, and I don't care if I'm not on top anymore now that I've experienced how wonderful it can be."

"You win, I'll try anything once but if I don't like it, I'm not doing it again: is that understood?" Youji smiled not really wanting to give Omi that kind of power over him, but his curiosity was overriding the voice screaming 'hell no' in the back of his mind.

"Yes sir." Omi grinned as he leaned in to kiss him again. He could feel Omi's hands all over him and he was happy they were Omi's. He could easily get used to just being with one person.

"Gross, not on the couch; some of us like to sit there." Aya hissed at them from the archway. "You know it's really stupid to be making out on the couch. What if Ken walked in? He's still really upset about you two and so am I."

"Sorry." Omi pulled away and looked at Aya with tears in his eyes. "You're ashamed of me because I'm gay."

"No, of course not, Omi, it's ok. I'm just surprised you chose Youji. But I'm not ashamed that your gay." Aya gave Omi a half smile but it quickly disappeared. "I'm going to bed. Just try and keep it down." Aya glared at Youji before he left them alone.

"Sucker. Aya's so easy. All I have to do is give him my frightened little boy look and he's eating out of my palm."

"Omi!" Youji gasped. It looked like he wasn't the only one who got manipulated by Omi's sweet expression.

"You all treat me like a kid, so I'll use my cuteness to get what I want. Maybe if you started thinking of me as a mature adult, I would stop manipulating all of you."

"That's creepy."

"Especially for you. Since right now all I want is you. Why don't we go up to your room, and I'll show you what had Miwa coming back for more." Omi whispered as he ran a hand over Youji's thigh.

"Omi." Youji actually felt his face heat up at Omi's words.

"Well, What do you say, Youji?"

"What about Ken?"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, and you can deal with Aya."

"Oh, thanks let me deal with Aya."

"Come on Youji lets go upstairs please." Omi stuck out his bottom lip and gave him a cute look.

"Ok." Youji smiled back at the blonde. He couldn't deny Omi anything. "Omi, I love you." It rolled off his lips so naturally that he almost didn't even hear himself. But he didn't care because it was how he really felt about Omi: his teammate, his friend, and now his lover. Omi's face became softer and he gave him a genuine smile and his big blue eyes sparkled and danced.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that. I love you so much it hurts, Youji." Omi cried as he held his hands and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Let's go upstairs." Youji wasn't sure he was ready for this but he was the experimental type after all.

TBC


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language and sexual content between males. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews. This is my last chapter and I hope that all of you enjoy it. Soon I will be posting a new Weiss Kreuz story focusing on Ran, Aya, and Ken.

* * *

Omi's Loving Husband

"Youji, are you awake?" Omi smiled at him as he pulled down the covers.

"Omi, you know I don't normally wake up before noon," Youji grumbled as he tried to pull the covers back over himself. He was still a little sore from the night before but he had to admit it was enjoyable even if it had happened fast. But he didn't blame Omi, after all he was barely eighteen, and sex was pretty new to him.

"I brought you breakfast, Youji." He opened his eyes to see Omi setting a breakfast tray next to him.

"I'm not a girl, Omi."

"Wow, really, cause you could have fooled me." Omi giggled as he took a strawberry off the tray and popped it into his mouth. "I love you. Thanks for giving me a chance."

"I love you too, and don't worry I'll let you have some more chances." He smirked as he stretched out on the bed. "Has Ken come home yet?"

"Yes, I plan on talking to him. I thought we would go out to lunch. Then you can talk with Aya."

"Sounds good." Youji purred as he grabbed Omi's fingers and licked the juice off of them.

"Mmm," Omi moaned. "I'm so lucky; you're so sexy."

"More sexy than Miwa?" Youji could feel a stab of jealousy as he teased Omi about the boy. He wondered if Miwa was still on Omi's mind.

"Of course. Listen Youji I told you not to worry about that, okay."

"Okay." Youji calmed a bit when Omi nuzzled up against him and kissed his neck. Making his way up to his jaw line. He could feel Omi's hardness pressing against his thigh.

"We have a little time before we have to get up." Omi looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Then we better make it quick, but I don't think that you'll have a problem with that, will you?" He taunted as he watched Omi's face flush with embarrassment and anger.

"Youji, that's not fair. I can last longer; it's just you turn me on too much."

"I know I'm irresistible." Youji grinned as he stretched out underneath Omi.

* * *

Youji sighed as he stared at Aya from across the living room. Aya was in no mood to talk as he was curled up on a chair reading a book.

"Aya, I need to talk to you."

"Talk."

"Then put down the book. I want your full attention." Aya briefly looked up from the book and glared at him before putting it on the side table next to him.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I know you're not happy about Omi and me, but you're going to have to get used to it. Don't worry, I won't break his heart. I really do care about Omi and I don't think I want anyone but him now. It just took me a while to figure out that I loved hive. I never would have thought that I would enjoy the company of another man, but Omi well…"

"You love him. You mean it isn't just about sex." Aya acted shocked as he continued to stare at him coldly.

"You know, I do think about more than just sex. Omi and I were friends before all of this."

"Is that all? Because you don't have to worry about me getting in your way. Omi's an adult now, and he's free to make his own decisions even if I don't agree with them." With that Aya picked up his book.

"I'm not done."

"Really?" Aya huffed as he put his book back down.

"We need to talk about Ken. Aya, you're holding a ridiculous grudge against him. Your little sister only had some school girl crush on him; she never even met him. So, you need to stop acting like a jealous freak and actually get to know Ken. I know if you gave him a chance, you might actually learn that you like him."

"I know, I know, it's hard not to like him. He's so damn nice, but that's what I don't like about him. He's perfect, athletic, nice, and every girl's dream. I know everything about him because my sister talked nonstop about him when she was awake. I thought, _no one can be that great,_ and when I actually meet him I came to find out he was everything she said he was."

"Except for his temper and the whole assassin thing," Youji added.

"Yeah, except for that. Ken and I will never be friends, but I can try being a little nicer to him."

"That's all I can ask of you." He knew that was all he was going to get out of the stoic man. Their conversation had ended right on time because Omi and Ken came walking in laughing and giggling.

"Hi, Youji feeling okay?" Ken smirked as he plopped down on the couch his eyes sparkling. "I hope this couch is cushioned enough for you." Youji's jaw dropped, Omi really had told Ken everything.

"Omi!" Youji growled as he heard Aya coughing.

"Sorry, it's just Ken, and I agreed not to keep any more secrets."

"You didn't have to tell him about that!" Youji flushed as his manhood crumbled before his eyes.

"Don't worry Youji, I think it's sweet. I never would of thought you were one to allow that kind of emotional…penetration." Suddenly Aya slammed hi book down repeatedly on the side table catching all of their attention. He glared at all of them and then at Ken.

"Too much information." Aya hissed looking disgustedly at Ken.

"Sorry, Aya, I was just trying to embarrass Youji; that all. I didn't meant to offend you." Ken chewed on his fingers nervously.

"It's okay." Aya sighed as he continued to study Ken from across the room. "Ken, we need to talk. I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go somewhere alone." Ken's eyes widened in surprise or from fear Youji couldn't tell.

"Umm, okay," Ken stuttered nervously under Aya's cold stare.

* * *

"I wonder if Ken's okay. I hope Aya doesn't just want him alone so he can kill him. That way Ken will never be able to come between him and his sister."

"Youji, that's not funny."

"I know." He said as he watered the flowers. Omi and he had agreed to work the shop while Ken and Aya went out for some manly bonding.

"I think Aya will really try to be civil to Ken. I don't expect them to ever be friends but they can at least respect each other."

"So, I'm guessing by the way you two acted yesterday that everything is good between you and Ken now. Especially since your telling him all the details of our sex life," Youji snarled, still angry and embarrassed by the fact that Omi had told Ken.

"He's still a little upset that I didn't tell him right away, but we made up. I think he'll get used to the idea of us."

"Well he doesn't have much choice."

"No, he doesn't. Now that I have you, I'm not giving you up." Omi spoke as he came up from behind him. Youji smiled as Omi's hands wrapped around him. Yes, Youji could get used to this. Omi kissed the back of his neck when Ken and Aya came into the flower shop. Ken smiled at them while Aya glared.

"Well, as I was saying. You should come to the game next week. Hey, if you go to my game then maybe I'll go with you to visit your sister."

"That won't be necessary."

"Hey, you'd be fulfilling her wildest dreams." Aya growled at Ken's comment. "I'll be her prince charming and wake her with a kiss."

"That's it! I've tried to be nice to you…"

"Calm down, Aya; I was only joking. So are you going to the game or not?"

"Fine, okay." Aya snapped at Ken. "But as I already told you, I don't like little brats."

"I know, but it would really make me happy if you came since Omi has to work." Ken smiled as he and Aya walked up the stars.

"Did I just see and hear what I think I did." Youji gaped still trying to make sense out of it all.

"Well, at least they're not fighting," Omi piped as he hugged him again.

* * *

It was Monday and Youji had decided to surprise Omi by picking him up from school. Normally Omi would just walk home, but Youji wanted to take him out and he was dying to know if Omi was able to break it off with Miwa. He hoped the boy would recover after the rejection. He drove up to the school. That's when he saw them: Omi and Miwa by a tree talking . Thankfully Omi hadn't noticed him. Youji parked the car and snuck over to the bushes where no one could see him. He was curious to know just how close the two boys were.

"You know you owe me, Omi."

"Hey, I said I was sorry about that."

"Whatever. Still you didn't have to kiss me, gross." Miwa rolled his eyes. Miwa was far different from the shy boy Youji had first saw in the flower shop.

"I'm paying you extra. You were great! You made my boyfriend so jealous. I guess you are the best actor in the school because my boyfriend isn't an easy person to fool."

"So, I guess he bought into it?"

"Yeah, I had him eating out of my palm. I'm a little insulted though that he could actually believe that I could be so cold and sleazy to you." Omi said as he pulled out the money and handed it to the boy. "I could never really be with anyone else." Although, Youji was pissed he still managed a small smile knowing that Omi hadn't really slept with another man.

"I just don't get what you see in guys. You're lucky I'm a good actor or it would have been all over when you kissed me." With that Miwa pocketed the money and left Omi standing alone.

"Man, I've been played," Youji mumbled, feeling embarrassed that he would ever believe Omi would go out and sleep with some helpless boy. "Hey, Omi," Youji called as he got out of the bushes.

"Youji!" Omi gasped in surprise as he started backing away. "What are you doing here? Um, I just told Miwa it was all over." Omi stuttered as he shifted back and forth on his feet nervously.

"Do you normally hand people money when you break it off with them."

"Um, no, I owed him some lunch money."

"Omi, I already know. I heard everything."

"Youji, please don't break up with me. I didn't mean to deceive you. I just wanted to see if you really did care about me. I needed to know if you would be jealous seeing me with someone else because I was when I knew you were with other people."

"Hush." Youji pressed his finger to Omi's lips. "I'm not mad, if anything, I think it's funny." Youji smiled as he drew Omi into a hug.

"Youji, we're at school. Most people are gone, but some of the teachers are still here."

"Then let's get going." Youji dragged Omi toward the car. For once he didn't care if anyone saw them. He didn't know if he was gay and he didn't really care. He wanted everyone to know that Omi was his and that he loved him. There was no shame as he held Omi's hand, and when he looked into the blue eyes he could see the same feelings reflected back.

Complete


End file.
